


Sonata For A Life In Major Incomprehension

by PaleNoFace (orphan_account)



Series: Space Boyfriends [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Lance (Votron), Autism, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Baby Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuban/German Pidge, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Filipino Hunk, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, Keith is fucking dense, Kid Fic, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance's family - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Shiro is Tired™, Slow To Update, Tags are all over the place sorry, They're Soft™, broganes, he's still not ready though, keith is ready to parent, lance and hunk are flat-mates, lance is finishing school, lance is not ready for life, lance is not ready in general, lance was trained to parent thanks to numerous siblings, matt is a girl, pidge is lance's and matt's daughter, why are they like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PaleNoFace
Summary: The biggest human strengh is probably its ability to adapt to almost every situation. For example, Lance learned it the rough way when fate rang at the door in the form of Matt, armed with a stroller and a diaper bag, each one being a lethal weapon for unexperimented people. And Lance was "unexperimented people".Aka Lance discovers he's dad and Keith is more than willingly helping. Shiro is tired.HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE (I'll probably rewrite it at some point, just you wait)





	1. In which Lance has no self-preservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex-girlfriend appears unexpectedly !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic on AO3, so I'm a bit unsure of what I'm doing ! Anyway, hope you'll like it. Also, english is not my first language, please let me know if you see typos and mistakes.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Gollum to beta-read this ! Lots of love on you.

Lance was a ready person. Like the kind of person who won't go anywhere without a full first-aid kit in his backpack. The kind of person who had a schedule with every single minute of his day written down on his fridge slate. The kind of person who had thought of any eventuality over the next ten years. Okay, maybe not every single eventuality. Well, he surely was not ready for a "not seen for a long time ex-girlfriend ringing at your door" scenario.

Since the morning, his day was perfectly calculated and going like a charm : morning routine and breakfast, an hour on Internet to take notes for his homework, phone call to his boss to make sure he was still working on the afternoon... Hunk had woken up at some point, without him really noticing. The big guy was well aware of his best friend's perfectionism and learned to deal with it on daily basis, so he tried very hard not to disturb his habits and therefore was out most of the time. So he headed to school and would not be back before six on the afternoon. Lance, for his part, was ready for a new, well-timered, wonderful day. It was common knowledge that Lance had serious self-esteem issues and having everything under control was the the only solution he found. And he was perfectly okay with that.  


But someone up there (hello it's me) said that he wasn't okay. It was past noon and the boy was vaguely cooking, distracted by the phone across which his friend Coran was trying to give him directions for the recipe. Since Lance was rather certain that baking powder wasn't needed for crepes, he didn't pay much attention to the old man and most of all tried to not overthrow his dough. At the same moment, something _\- or more likely someone -_ rang at the door. The boy swore, put down bowl and phone and wipped his hands on the nearest towel to go open.

It was Matt. Lance blinked once, twice and a third time for good measure, but it was without a doubt his ex, with the largest and darkest rings under her eyes he had ever saw, ruffled hair and "end me" face, but still her.

 

"Hey, Lance."

 

The boy didn't move, being pretty sure he was just asleep and would fall from his bed eventually. But Matt cleared her throat and waved a hand in front of his face.

 

"Could you, hum... could you let me in ?"

 

Lance stepped backward and open wide the door without a word. Matt had a little sigh, turned around with a rustle from her yellowish dress to grab the handle of a stroller that he hadn't noticed until then and get into the flat. In the stroller was comfortably installed a tiny sleeping baby with the same light brown hair as Matt and a cloud of freckles spread on the face. Maybe a cousin she cared for, he assumed.

Matt already knew where the living room was located for coming here several times, but somehow seeing her settling in one of the couches was startling and felt wrong. Lance hadn't open the mouth yet, but anger started to bubble in his stomach : she was literally popping up out of nowhere, without a warning, after seventeen months without news. Sure, he had time to move on, but she had been his first love, his first time, his first girlfriend. Now he only felt anger and disappointment towards her and he didn't like that.

 

"Matt, what the actual heck--"  
"Shhh," she said harshly as he raised his voice, "You'll wake her up."  
"Matt, you..." he started to shouting-whispering, "You can't just one day ring to my door and expecting me not to be mad ! You disappeared overnight and no sign of life since ! What were you up to ?"

 

Matt's sight flew toward the baby for a second and Lance wondered once again where it came from. For what he knew, Matt didn't have any brother or sister, so it was certainly not a niece, but they looked alike enough to be related.

 

"I was kind of busy," she mumbled, looking more miserable than ever. He huffed and took a seat on Hunk's armchair : she was clearly here for something and he knew her well enough to be aware of her tendency to lengthen things, so better be comfortable. Matt's gaze was wandering on every single inch of the living room, as if she was trying to indentify any potential danger. Lance was losing patience.

 

"What do you want ?" he grunted between his teeth.

 

Once again, Matt's hazel eyes were on him and he felt a little bit over-agressive to press her so much. Just a little bit.

 

"I owe you some explainations, don't I ?"  
"Yeah, I'd really like to ear 'em," he snapped.  
"First of all, let me to introduce you to Katie."

 

She untied the baby -so it was Katie then- from the seat and cradled it in her arms, waking it kindly. Katie opened a tired eye and glared instantly at Lance, not very happy to wake up in the presence of a stranger. Lance waved at her, a frozen smirk on his face : they were both looking uncomfortable near to each other. Katie's eyes were sparkling with intelligence and angst, going from him to the young woman. She reminded Lance of his own youngest sister, Angela, with her air of imp ready to rush to the nearest sharp object, and he suddently understood the careful look Matt had a moment before.

 

"Do you want to hold her ?" Matt said, straightening the squirming baby who was trying to escape her grip to sit back into the stroller. Lance shook his head.  
"No, thanks you very much."  
"You should, it may be useful in life," she replied.  
"Oh my God, Matt, I've like five nephews and three nieces, I know how to care for children !" he groaned with rolling eyes.  
"Yeah... Sure."

 

Lance, as a proud guy, took it as a challenge and grabbed decisively Katie, which was almost succeeding in climbing back to her seat. As he settled her properly into his arms, she looked at him with shocked eyes and blurted a strangled, panicked noise. Lance's reflexes returned to full speed and he started to hum a stupid song which had been stuck in his head for the past three days in order to calm her. She slightly released her grip on his T-shirt's collar, even if she was still looking at him with a light apprehension in her eyes. He had to admit that she was a beautiful child, with pale freckled skin, hair slightly darker than Matt's, chubby cheeks, big glowing eyes, small and pinched mouth and the longest eyelashes he'd ever seen on a child. There was something very familiar in her lineaments, but he couldn't spot what exactly.

 

"I have to admit, she's really, really cute. Where does she come from ?"  
"Me."

 

Lance nearly choked and stared at her, eyes wide, face blank. His mind was racing, trying to put things together : Katie went from Matt. Katie and Matt. Katie was Mathilde's daughter. And out of nothing a very important question, how old was Katie. But the question died between his throat and his tongue, and all he wanted to say was stuck in the back of his mouth. He felt like dying, choking on his own words.

 

"Wh- What, when ? Who..?" he said with the most strangled voice ever.

 

Matt was looking sad, and terribly tired, like she had been holding on something until then and suddently released all tension, her shoulders falling and her eyes closing for a second, her shaking hands gripping on her head.

 

"Seriously, you can't tell ? Look at her, just - Can't you see the similarities ?"

 

The world was breaking, everything was falling appart and his mind crashed somewhere on the floor. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. She couldn't possibly be doing this to him - _Matt didn't have the right to do this to him._

 

"Are you trying to tell me that..?" he voice broke and he couldn't say it.  
"Yeah. She's your daughter." she replied with a tiny, broken voice.

 

Katie started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I have some extra salt on my anxiety please ?


	2. In which Lance is so not crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is fighting the urge to jump out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to stay determined here. By chance you're filling me with LOVE. (Gollum is so precious and helpful and attentive and aaaaah !!! Love you so much bro !)

"You're lying," he said with a nervous laugh. He knew he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

 

She didn't answered immediatly, but took the baby from his arms and started to cradle her, trying to calm her down. Katie stopped to whine but kept on sniffing, eyes still watering.

 

"I'd rather to, but here are the facts," she said, pointing at the tiny human cluching on her dress. "You and I... we made some mistakes."

 

Lance couldn't feel his face anymore, but the tears crashing on his jeans were a good hint of his mental state. He had no explanation for this, for any of this. He didn't hear Matt's words anymore, because his heart and his head were yelling at each other, and both yelling at him. He really wanted to yell back, but he feared that the only sound that would pass his lips would be a strangled noise. 

His future, his studies, everything he'd planed, was suddently destroyed by Katie. The simple fact of her existence was a threat to the future he wanted. The worst part was, he couldn't even blame her, only himself. She didn't ask to be born, he was the one who messed up everything. Matt was still talking, she had a lot to say, _but for God sake if she could only shut up for a second..._

 

"... just refused to see. But when I finally decide to face it, it was to late, I couldn't abort anymore. And I was terrified, you have no idea, I thought my parents would expulse me from home, and I would have nowhere to go..."

 

Lance was crying and a violent headache was thrilling his temples. He was drowning, helplessly dying from the inside. He was nothing, he was less than worth it, he was keeping on fucking everything up in his life and other's lives.

 

"Are you even listening to me ?" asked Matt.  
"Yeah, no. Sorry I- I was... lost in my thoughts. What did you say ?" he croaked, wipping his cheeks.

 

He had no right to cry in front of Matt, who has dealed with much worse and was still standing, even if barely, and carrying on. He realized - too late - that she probably had to deal on her own with a lot. He had to help her, because it was the only way to help himself. Nothing would work if he tried to pull through by keeping himself out of the shit, because he was a lost cause anyway. But he could still help her. He was angry and disappointed, but it was no longer to toward her. He was mad at his own incompetence. Hell, here he was again, in full "Lance is a shit" mode.

 

"I said I was sorry."  
"What ? Why ?!" he cried, unintentionally startling Katie who started whining again.  
"Because I... I tired, okay ? I really tried to keep you out of this considered your own problems, and i didn't want to add fuel to the fire, and you have to study, and work, and friends to see, and..." she started to stutter.  
"And you don't ?" he replied, his dry throat making him sound funny.  
"I realized that I didn't had as much friends as I thought..." she muttered, making Lance's heart pinch.  
"You had to come to me, I could have helped ! Somehow. I would have find a way to..."  
"No you don't. Let's face the truth, I see that you can manage your crisis now, but back then ? If you were given the chance, you’d have broken," she said, with a tip of accusation in her voice.

 

Lance needed to face reality once for all : he was a complete mess, and even if he was doing better than last year he was still breakable.

 

"Listen, I," she started, whipping her own eyes with her free hand. "I'm on the edge of a nervous break, and nobody can - or wants - to help me. I swear I tried to let you out of this, but I'm overwrought and I can't. I just can't handle this alone anymore."

 

Lance's sight was once again back on the baby, this small pile of wiggling flesh who was crashing their both lives.

 

"How old... How old is she ?" he asked suddently.  
"Eight months next week. Why ?"  
"I was just calculating the... Y'know."

 

Matt looked at him like he was stupid - he was a lot of things but he was NOT stupid thank you very much - and answered the question  
that was spinning in his head.  
"Ulaz's party, we were so drunk we couldn't even say each other names. Remember now ?"

 

 _Fuck she was right._ It corresponded to the kid's age plus nine months. He had to admit, for a second a sparkle of hope - quite nothing, but still enough, had enlighten his mind. It was awful to say, but maybe, maybe Katie wasn't his. But who was he kidding ? Matt swore she always had been loyal towards him, and they slept together many times after that one party. Then she just disappeared, and now he had a pretty good idea why.

Katie was now holding her mother hand, chewing on Matt's thumb with her toothless mouth. She was making disgusting but a the same time adorable wet noises, and Lance found himself almost cooing. Almost. Silence was streching between them and decided to take a cup of coffee because he was comfortable. Lance and Matt were not. At some point, the baby's stomach made a rumbling sound. The young mom sighted and putted her by force in Lance's arms.

 

"I'll buy some baby food, can you keep an eye on her until I'm back ?"  
"Wh- Oh hey wait, how long do you thing you'll be out ?" he said hastily, holding on the wild package now sitting on his lap.  
"Fifteen minutes, maybe less. I know where the supermarket is."

 

It souded like she had just said "a little eternity" to Lance's ears. Wich was, since she wasn't back after forty-five minutes. Katie was once again struggling to run away from his grip, and he had no way to contact Matt. _Does Hell looks like this ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH NO WHERE IS MATT *wiggling eyebrows intensively*


	3. In which Keith is such a charming prince saving his damsel in distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for Crying Lance ? No ? Neither am I ! :'D

Lance was pacing around, Katie curled in his arms, slobbering over the fist she shoved in her mouth : she was calm now and even seemed to enjoy being rocked like she was. Lance's "big bro reflexes" were his saviors right now. He had no idea how to contact Matt since she cut ties the year before, and no one was able to help him. He contacted each friend they had in common, by Thace to Ulaz, and even managed to found his PE teacher, Mr Iverson, phone number. The old man had no idea how to contact the girl either, but after some long and stressful discussion, he told him - very unofficially, if the boy was caught he wanted not to be implied - to check in the academic records the school had online, to keep an eye on their curriculum. But Lance was no hacker, and the only one he knew...

The thought hitted him like a punch : he had to tell Keith about this shitty situation. But how do you explain to your boyfriend that you had a child with your ex ? God, everything was so messed up. He was not ready to endure Keith's ira, so he postpone it until later. He choose to call Hunk instead and once again grabbed his phone, Katie leaning wisely on his hip. Fortunately, his best friend answered right after the first ring.

 

"Hey, wassup buddy ?" answered the warm, welcoming voice of his.  
"I have a big problem, Hunk, I need help."  
"Woah, woah, hang on, what kind of problem ? The "where the heck is the dertergent stored" kind of problem or the "I may have a panick attack in the next five seconds" kind of problem ?"

 

Lance wasn't sure if he liked that his friend knew him that well, but he decided that he had no time to think of it and started to tell him everything, rushing, interrupting himself, correcting and going back on his own words as he tried to explain the best he could. Hunk remained silent for, like, five seconds, but it was enough for his anxiety to overflow and he suddently needed to sit, his knees shaking.

 

"That's some deep shit you have there, friend, and you know that I don't swear often so when I say this is _shit_ , it is serious _shit_."  
"Please, tell me something I don't already know," Lance whined.  
"First of all, avoiding Keith right now is the worst move you could do. He's, like, the best person to deal with your anguish. I understand that it won't be easy for you, but you have to calm down and talk to him."  
"I'm very calm."  
"You're frozen in fear, that's different from calm," he replied, smoothing his tone. Hunk knew that the boy was about to break, or burst, or sob uncontrollably, or maybe all of it at the same time, and he needed to be reassured. "Call Keith, listen to him carefully, and try to control you nerves. I'll be home within two hours, will you be okay ?"

 

Lance nodded, as Hunk was in front of him, and hung the phone with a resigned sight. Katie, between screaming and crying and stomach gurgling, had finally fallen asleep against him. His heart melt a little : she was so cute and innocent, and had asked for none of this. He texted quickly his boyfriend, asking him over without further explanation, and sank into his seat, Katie now coiled under his chin. She was warm and a little bit sticky from the slobber, but he hugged her as tight as he could without waking her again.

He had to fall asleep at some point, because he jolted upright at the door's ring. Fortunately the baby was still dozing, so he pulled her back into her stroller, attaching the straps as fast as he could. _Oh boy, he was so not ready for this._  
Keith was standing behind the door, his sport bag laying on the floor next to his feet and his famous jacket above it. His hair was tied back, so Lance realized he was probably at the fitness club when he texted him. Lance drew a deep breath and pressed on the handle.

 

"Heya."

 

Keith managed to kiss him as soon as the door opened and stepped back with a satisfied smile. Wich disappeared instantly when he noticed how awful and decomposed the other boy looked. Keith's sight turned dead serious as he grabbed Lance's wrists to draw him towards himself.

 

"Love, what's wrong ?"  
"I made such a damn mess this time..." an uncontrolled sob prevented him from going further.

 

A cold shiver crept long the korean boy's back : he firmly clapped Lance's hands between his own, magically making them stop from shaking. He always did that trick when Lance was panicking, forcing him to refocus and control himself via the small shock.

 

"Let me in and tell me what happened, I'll see what I can do," he said, pushing him back effortlessly and stepping by himself into the entrance.

 

Keith froze when he saw the stroller in the middle of the living room, the tiniest kid he'd ever seen sleeping inside. He saw Lance's face becoming pale and he worried that the taller man was getting sick. His eyes were wandering between the kid and his favorite boy who was losing control of his nerves, and his brain made some connections. His eyes widened and he glared at him, incredulous.

 

"Please, tell me that's NOT what I'm thinking it is."

 

And Lance was crying for good, unable to contain his tears much longer. His boyfriend hold him immediatly and made him sit on the nearest couch. Disappointment was creeping into Keith's heart, but he had learned by time Lance was some kind of hurricane, unaware of damages he was causing all around him. He was such a mess, and Keith was so dependent of it, because he finally felt important for someone. So he swallowed back his feelings and hugged him all along, while Lance was just a muffled screaming machine into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith calling Lance "love" is my aesthetic-


	4. In which Keith tries to feed a starving child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is trying hard not to over-thinking this absurd situation by feeding a hungry (and angry) Pigeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I late ? Probably. Sorry.

"You have to make a list."

 

Keith was categorical : he knew Lance long enough to tell what the boy needed to do. Best way was to push him back into his comfort zone and making him do what he did the best. Lance needed to take the control back and Keith was going to give him back. He grabbed a pen and a paper that layed on the coffee table and forced them into the boy's hands.

 

"Write down what you have to do now, what you'll have to do in the coming days, until you have nothing left to cross you mind."

 

Lance wiped his nose onto his sleeve, took pen and paper and started to chew on the cap, focusing on what Keith told him - ordered him - to do. First of all, he wrote whatever a baby needed daily, and particularly the food. Less important but still, diapers, and maybe some wipes to go with it. Meanwhile, Keith was unpacking the bag hanging on the stroller, carefully trying to not awake the small monster.  


The last one could say was that Keith was not comfortable around kids, not at all. They were noisy creatures which could produce all kinds of fluids and probe someone soul by watching them in the eyes. And this one, even if tiny, was already source of problems. The baby bag was completely full : he found nothing less than three pajamas, a handful of toys, two pacifiers, an empty baby bottle, an envelope full of papers, a small hat, an also small pair of glasses and some other clothes. He took a closer look to the envelope, founding a health book and some updates of vaccines.  


Lance was still writing down everything he could possibly think about, from "find a way to contact Matt" to "find something else thant the stroller for Katie to sleep". He was more or less calm now that his panick access had passed and was ready to take things over control again. At least he felt like it.

 

"You done ?" Keith asked, still seated on the floor.  
"I think so." he replied, handing him the sheet.

 

Keith peeked out and then stood up, reaching for his jacket. Lance broke and almost fell from the couch.

 

"No wai- Where are you going ? Please don't leave me !" he cried, both hands on Keith's wrist to hold him back.  
"Calm down, you bundle of nerves, I'll just go buy some of this stuff ! I'm not leaving you !"  
"That what she said..."

 

Keith rolled his eyes so hard Lance quite feared that they would be stuck on the back of his head. He pushed him back between the cushions, kissed him on the forehead and headed toward the door. When he opened it, he would have sworn he heard Lance's heart broke.  


Fortunately, he was back in less than thirty minutes, because in the timelapse Katie had woken up and was grumpy from the hunger. Keith rang, a full plastic bag on the hand, and nearly rushed into the kitchen to put some packaging in the fridge.

 

"I only found frozen baby food, it was funny to keep it from dripping on my bike..." he chuckled.  
"I have no idea how to thank you, babe," exclaimed Lance from the living room, trying to contain Katie's agitation.  
"Well first you could avert me next time you do something that dumb..."

 

He could say that Lance was doing way better from before as he gasped dramatically. He picked a carrot puree from what he brought and read the notice on the wrap before starting to warm it. Lance joined him, Katie trapped under his arm and wrestling to leave with offended noises. Then went back and picked the list to add "baby chair" to it.

 

"Can you hold her while I feed her ?" he asked, as she was literally fighting him back.

 

Keith went pale on the face and glared at the baby like it was a ticking bomb.

 

"Or... I could feed her while you hold her."

 

Lance cocked an eyebrow and seated on the nearest chair, straightening his carriage on his lap. Keith checked on the temperature for the food and presented to her in a spoon. Her eyes widened and she was clearly too hungry to be picky, so she opened up and hurried him with chirping.

 

"Slow down, hungry bird, no one will steal it from you," Keith said, making Lance laugh. "Dang, I would kill to be in her place..." he added after a few goings and comings.  
"What, having suddently your life crushed because your mom leaves you in some stranger's house ?" Lance replied, deadly serious again.  
"No, I meant sitting on some awesome man while another is feeding me..."  
"Keith, oh god, not in front of her !" the other one cried, turning bright red.

 

Both were laughing, Lance high-pitched, Keith sniggering, and the kid decided that enough was enough as she grabbed the puree pot and pour it directly into her mouth, making the two of them rushing to prevent any eventual choke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky, Keith, really kinky... >_>"


	5. In which Hunk enters our lives like a boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk actually makes a suprisingly smooth entrance. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance will be fine now. Well, fine enough anyway.

Keith turned down every attempt Lance made to have him taking the kid : feeding a child was a thing, holding one was another, mostly if the child in question was a wiggling bird with judgemental eyes. Even worse, Katie seemed to notice that she never met Keith before and started crying, hiding in Lance's arms - not that she knew him more than that, but at least they had few hours to start taming each other. But Keith... just appeared from nowhere at some point to help Lance and that was it. Neither Keith nor Katie was very ready for cohabitation.

Not that Lance wasn't trying, either : he talked to Katie about how nice Keith had been to feed her, and told Keith that she was not some kind of sticky and smelly animal that would bite him. While the korean boy was muttering something about australopithecus being less noisy, but still monitoring her in the living room and keeping her focused on toys, Lance called his boss to tell him that he had to ditch work that night, because of "familial emergency". It wasn't really a lie, was it ?

Hunk get home the moment Lance hung his phone. The big guy's eyes sparkled at the sight of Keith sitting on the carpet with the baby playing between his legs.

 

"She's so cuuuuuuuuute !" he squealed, sagging near to them.

 

Katie didn't seemed very at ease with this tall human in her personal space and decided that Keith was without a doubt a trusted person since he gave her food, so she crawled over his leg to hide behind him. From his point of view, Lance could only see her small head poking under his man's arm, wich was seriously adorable.

Hunk was whining that she didn't love her and Keith was more and more nervous, so Lance chose to smooth the situation. He took Katie from a relieved Keith and presented her to Hunk. The baby wasn't clearly understanding a word but unsticked her face from Lance's shirt to look back at the big guy. She looked impressed but no longer scared when he waggled his fingers at her. She tried to answer by waving back but wasn't very trained for this kind of movement and made some strange shake with her fist. That was enough for Hunk to disclaim he was in love and would ever protect this beautiful child.  


From the past four hours, he had already learned some things : Keith, despite being uncomfortable next to the kid, was making a lot of efforts to manage him some time to deal with it all; Katie, despite her obvious fear of new people and the fact that she didn't like to be touched, was ready to take upon herself and let folks other than him to pick her up for her own safety.

Something in Lance's stomach loosened : two of the most important people in his life were somehow supportive for the mess he made, and it was too much for him, they were too much for him, and he wondered how he deserved those friends. Katie was a warm ball of curiosity between his arms, he had Keith's hand on his shoulder and there was a sparkle of pride in Hunk's eyes, even if at the moment he was trying to hide it and lecture him.  


Something felt right in Lance.

 

 

Later that one night, the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table, bending over Lance's list to complete it while Katie was taking a nap in her stroller. Lights were all off, except the one above their heads.

 

"We have to find her a bed or something to sleep on, she can't have a kip on this thing forever," he argued, watching her drolling on her tiny stubby fingers.  
"I can deal with that," replied Keith after a moment. "I'd need to find a car but I can bring you a baby bed tomorrow."  
"I'm sure Shay will let you use hers if I ask kindly," Hunk added.  
"Babe, wait, where will you find a baby bed without buying one ?" Lance butted in.  
"Remember that Takashi is a kindergarten teacher ? We have a lot of "broken" stuff at home he's trying to restore. Between some garbage there are a pair of beds without wheels, I'll just pick the most unused and put it in the trunk. Easy as pie !"  


 

Keith had a small satisfied smile that curled his lips up, and Lance had to snap out of his contemplation and come back into the conversation.  


 

"It would be great. And if you see anything that would help, you..."  
"Bring it too, understood."  
"One more thing, Lance," Hunk intervened, "did you talk to your family already ?"

 

 

Lance felt like he was about to throw up. Keith, swift like lightning, grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. But he had to agree with Hunk, there were priorities and this was a big one.

 

"How do I put that ?" Lance stammered, looking back at his friend.  
"You could call your mother," suggested Hunk.  
"You could just rolling in at the next family meeting with the kid tucked under the arm," sniggered Keith, as he was drawing circles on Lance hand's back with his thumb.  
"Keith you're so not helping," grumbled the philippine boy. "No, you have to be more subtle, but not too much. A in-between, ya see ?"

 

Lance buried his face into his hands, despite Keith's still hooked on them. He sighted and rubbed his eyes, unsure of the next move. A suddent kid fear resurfaced : if screams and punishments were bearable, he never was able to support the disappointed look his mother gave him each time he messed very badly. But waiting would be, as Hunk highlighted it, a tactical error.

 

"I will. not now, but... When I'm ready and Katie is settled for good, I'll tell them."

 

His friends shared a relieved smile and Keith's hand, still on his, was the guarantee that he won't be alone through it. For the fist time since Katie entered his life, he felt like he was gonna make something good. Better, he was gonna make something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PARENTS ??? WHAT PARENTS ??? SHIT-


	6. In which Hunk is a precious help (and a good swimmer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bath time, and Katie doesn't like water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith can you please stop building angst for nothing ?

Hunk was gone at some point, trying to spot his old cat Ielena hiden in his room, to feed her. Katie was playing on Lance's lap with a plastic toy, so focused on whatever was happening in her mind. Lance scratched her head while Keith was repressing a yawn.

 

"Hey Keith, wanna sleep here tonight ?"

 

The korean boy glanced at him, not sure how to answer without punching him in the feels. Lance, even if it was unintentional, broke his heart by having a baby with someone Keith didn't like. Worse, she was Lance's ex, wich meant the one before him, and they did something greater than anything two boys could ever build together. He hurted him, but Keith wasn't the kind to rub it on Lance's face. The knot in his throat, built up with frustration, pain and resentment, didn't allow him to be smooth.

 

"No. Despite everything I do to help, I'm mad at you and you'll have to find a way to be forgiven. Besides, Katie needs to be watched tonight; you have to sleep with her."  
"Wha- No, she can sleep on the couch, we can-"  
"And risk to let her fall ? No way, you're sleeping with your daughter, period. Good night, Lance."

 

As he stood, Lance was fighting his tears and for the first time that day was pretty successful, then shrugged and mumbled under his breath :

 

"I guess I deserve it."  
"Yeah you do. Cheer up, love, at least I'm not dumping you. G'night, see you tomorrow."  
"See ya," Lance answered, wiping his eyes. He definitively deserved it. The entry door slammed and he looked at Katie, wich had drop her toy to follow their conversation with genuine interest. "It's bath time, sweetheat, what do you think ?"

 

She made a wet sound in response and Lance choose to take it as a yes. He stood up, reaffirming his hold on her, and headed to the bathroom. On the way, Hunk poked his head through his bedroom's door, eyeing at a wiggling Katie.

 

"Hey, did you found Yell at the end ?" the cuban boy asked, stopping by.  
"Yup, she fell asleep behind the radiator, God knows how... I heard that Keith left..?"  
"Uh, yeah, today wasn't easy for anyone, and I have to redeem myself. He was kinda mad, but I can't blame him, can I ?" he ironized.  
"No, indeed. Need help with the bath ?" Hunk said with a comprehensive smile.  
"Sure. She won't stay still anyway."

 

Was it a prediction or an ascertainment ? Anyway, after having a diaper change and being introduced to the bathtub, Katie honored her already earned reputation of loud kid by screaming and splashing everywhere, until Hunk, in desperation, made a rush to the baby bag and grabbed a handful of toys. A set of plastic gears got eventually her attention and allowed a soaked Lance to scrub her hair. They were longer than he thought, almost to the shoulders, almost... like Matt's.

 

"She needs a haircut," he baggled, rinsing her head while Hunk was washing her torso with a smooth sponge.  
"Maybe ? She's cute the way she is."  
"I dunno man, I think she would be cute too with shorter hair. Maybe even cuter."  
"It could be an idea, but first you have to execute everything in the "urgent" category of your to-do list," replied Hunk shrugging, and handed him a towel.

 

Lance lifted Katie from the water and almost bursted out laughing : she looked like a wet and very, very hangry tiny chick with an accusingly glance. She definitely wans't amused by the entire situation and something told Lance that he wouldn't escape from revenge. It was late, way too late for a baby to stay awake, so he quickly dried her and said goodnight to Hunk, who had the kindness to clean the bathroom after their water fight.

 

"Alright, baby bird, let's see what we have here..."

 

He layed her on the bed, a hand on her chest to hold her still, streched to take the bag -provisory stored in his room- and pulled out tiny, light blue pajamas. She was wriggling under his hand but a lot more slowly : as expected, the day'd been hard for everyone, herself in particular. By the time he finished to dry her properly and put the pajamas on, she was already drowsing. Silently, he changed himself for the night and lied down on the blancket, an arm under his head, the other one on her back.

She was so small, so noisy, how did she even managed to break his entire life ? He looked at her tiny fists, her tiny nose, her long eyelashes, her freckles, her thick hair, and wondered how such a beautiful child could be his. She was his daughter. Lance tested how the word felt in his mouth. Daughter. She was his daughter, and he was her dad. He was a dad.

Love overhelmed him for a second and he refrained himself from squeezing her in his arms ; she certainly wouldn't have liked it. That one night, he understood that he could be a good father. _Oh, and a better boyfriend._ Yeah, he definitely had to work on that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance you know you'll not sleep tonight, do you.


	7. In which Katie prevents everyone from sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giggling baby and some cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie is here from the eve and is fully at ease in her new environment.

Let's be honest, Lance didn't sleep well that night. To be perfectly honest, neither did Hunk. Indeed, the baby had a pretty bad habit of rolling all over the bed, and particularly on Lance's face, and waking up at every slighest movement.  
Hunk was sitting at the kitchen table with a full cup of coffee when he opened his door, a grumpy baby in his arms. The two adults exchanged a tired look, but with a sparkle of exitement : it was something entirely new for both of them, and it didn't feel so bad. After all, Katie was probably just anxious to not sleep in her own bed, into her own room with her mom behind the nearest door.

 

"Made you some if you want," the big boy said as a good morning, pointing at another smoking mug on the counter.  
"Thanks, I need that," Lance answered while he dropped Katie in her droller.  
"I assumed so, since you certainly slept less than me, and knowing that I didn't sleep at all..."  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, she kept on shifting every five seconds, it was just like hell. Fortunately Keith will bring the bed today, so..."

 

Hunk nodded with assent and emptied his cup all at once and stood up, grabbing his backpack, laid behind his chair, while Lance was washing one of the baby bottles in the sink.

 

"Well, I gotta go. I'll tell Ulaz and Thace that you have the flu or something, so I'll get you notes for your end of trimester's tests. Oh, and you can call Shay if there is anything, since I'm in class and all..."  
"Can I marry you, seriously ?" Lance said giggling, while giving the baby bottle to Katie.  
"Well, given the fact that Keith would probably slit my throat and Shay would hide my dead body, I'd rather not," he answered with a wink. "See ya tonight, Lance !"

 

When Katie wasn't starving and screaming anymore, Lance picked his list on the fridge, where was hung his slate the day before. They had copied it properly with methodic order, from the most important to the less. In first position was "find a bed", followed by "somehow contact Matt", "go back to work and school" and "find a day care". The first one was almost resolved, and since Keith was able to snoop into the school's database, the second one would probably be erased too.

 

"Okay sweetheart, let's dress you and find something to play with," he said to the baby on his lap.

 

Katie nodded and made saliva bubbles with a happy wet noise. He wiped her mouth and took her to the bathroom, cooing at her. Once the diaper was changed, he dressed her with a black shirt with tiny birds on it and a brown skirt, visibly new. It was pretty difficult to change her since she seemed to have ants in her pants, but he succeeded however and let her creep on the living room carpet. Keeping an eye on her, he started to text Keith to know when he could come with the bed but somehow his boyfriend was synchronized and called at the same time.

 

"Hey love, how is it going ?" the korean boy asked with a crackling voice, due to the fact that he was probably in his basement, searching for the stuff.  
"No bad, I guess ? Well she's super energetic and doesn't sleep, but that's it." Lance suppressed a yawn and glared at Katie, quietly trying to stuff an orange foam triangle into her mouth.  
"Mmh. Will be better tonight. What do you plan to do today ?" Keith said, but Lance only guessed he said so because of the fuss covering his voice.  
"Waiting for you, maybe make some laundry and meal. What is all this clank for ?"  
"Trying to find a screwdriver here, I can't just put the bed as it is in the truck."  
"Oh, okay," Lance replied, and a silence settled between them, barely troubled by Katie's chewing sounds and tampering noises from Keith's part.  
"What about taking a walk ?" he said after several seconds.  
"No !" Lance suddently jolted up, scaring Katie who dropped her foam toy to look at him with round eyes.  
"What was THAT for ?" the boy said at the other end of the wire, irritated.  
"I-I don't think it's a good idea, I mean- what if I meet someone I know ?" Lance stuttered, passing a shaky hand through his hair. _Oh God, here he was again._

 

Keith was silent and Lance could tell he was dead sirious just by the lack of response. Then, he heard a expire/groan, that thing Keith made when he had enough of his shit; generally it was a sign for the cuban boy to stop his drama.

 

"Sorry, I-" he started, but Keith interrupted him.  
"Don't. Donc excuse yourself again, I hate it when you apologize for something you can't control. You're right, I should have thought of it. What about- Oh, hi Galra."

 

Lance chuckled when he heared Keith's cat purring near to the phone. As if by chance Yell chose the exact same moment to slip out of Hunk's room and came to sniff Katie. The baby did a slobbery smile and petted the sand colored cat with the flat of the hand, kindly patting its head.

 

"Uuuuh Lance, I'm currently assaulted by my cats, I think they might be hungry," Keith said at some point with a funny emergency in the voice, as if Galra and Marmora were actually threatening him. "Call you later, okay ?"  
"Yeah, sure, I attend a very cute scene right now anyway, I'll send you a pic."

 

Katie was laghing now while the cat was purring and rubbing against her chin and cheeks, claiming for attention. Lance smiled and took several pictures, not all good, but at least not blurry.

 

"Hey Katie, look over here !" Lance giggled, waving a hand to catch her attention.

 

She looked at him with a shining smile, laugh bubbling out of her chest with Yell rolling all over her lap and legs. Katie fell backwards with a muffled tud when the cat started to lick her face. It was all too cute for everyone sake and Lance was pretty sure his heart melted several times in less than three minutes. _He totally needed to start a photo album._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for you to know, Galra and Marmora are two Bombay cats and Ielena is a Maine Coon.


	8. In which Katie is a day sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally takes a nap and Keith is (un)successfully building a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much, kill me now

At least, Katie was a fan of naps. Two hours after Keith's call, she was already getting tired and ended between Lance's arms. There was something pleasant about cuddling a warm ball of nerves for hours. Yell was gone again, probably to sleep under Hunk's pillow or somewhere hardly reachable.

 

"Hey Katie, Katie, Katie..." Lance cooed, and she rose her head to look at him, half-asleep. "You hungry, baby bird ? Want some food ? Yeah ?" he whispered.

 

She made a small noise, like a bird chirp, and went back to sleep. It was a no, then. Seated as he was, on the ground against the couch, his back would soon start to ache, so he rose a little to reach said couch and lie down on it. Much better. Katie was quietly sleeping on his stomach, slobbering as usual all over his shirt. In two days he had a wide range of "baby fluids", from saliva to pee by vomit. In fact she vomited in the early morning, clearly not enjoying milk as much as mashed veggies. Since he didn't sleep well the previous night and the baby was stunned, he let himself slip into a state of drowsiness and closed his eyes for a second.

 

Someone knocked at the door at some point. Lance glared at his watch and grumbled : he was way to comfy right now o move and open. Some more knocks and he said, loud enough to be heard but not enough to wake up Katie :

 

"'S'open."

 

Keith's head poked out of the door, eyebrows knitted together until he saw him, partially hidden by the couch with a knocked out baby on him, and couldn't repress a smile. Lance went back to nap now that he knew his boyfriend was here with them. It was reassuring, as if it was how things had to be. Keith kissed him on the forehead, then dragged silently a pile of metallic stuff in the middle of the living room and sat right onto the floor in front of them. Lance yawn slowly and turned his head so that he could look at him more directly.

 

Unlike the day before, Keith had his hair untied and a little bit messy, which was probably a consequence of driving with an open window, a "bad" habit he had as he was usually using a motorbike and needed to feel the wind all around him. The cuban boy would never admit it, but he really liked Keith's hair : it was so fluffy, never greasy, and while he made a lot of fun of the mullet itself time ago, while they were starting their relationship, he had to say that it fitted him very well - even if Keith once cut it very short, kind of military-ish, and god was it the sexiest thing Lance had ever seen.  
He was wearing a grey sweat-shirt - that Lance suspected to be his own - above his favorite red shirt, the one with "I'm protected by invisible ninjas" written on it. Keith took a look at him and smirked, playing with a screwdriver.

 

"You know, when you said that she didn't let you sleep, I thought you were over-dramatic, but looks like you were even below the truth. Say, how long did you slept ?"  
"What do you mean ? I'm always good-looking. Sparkling, even," Lance replied with a snort, an open eye shining playfully.  
"Yeah, sure thing," the other one said, trying to swallow back a laugh.  
"Anyway, what about you ? Did you work yesterday night ?"  
"Uh. Kinda ? I debugged two USB keys, but I was still a bit... You know," he vaguely indicated the baby with a frown.

 

Lance heart did some funny moves in his chest and he had to sit for a second, a hand securing Katie against him. He didn't want to cry and force Keith to do the claming process all over again, but it was too much. It was all to much. He never signed for that. He didn't want Keith to be mad at him, but he knew that he was the "culprit" in all this drama and his boyfriend had all rights to do scathing overtones. He was infinitely thankful to him.

 

"Hey Keith," he said after several seconds of complete silence.  
"Yeah ?" Keith answered absentmindedly, reassembling the bed's scaffholding.  
"I love you."

 

The korean boy turned red, in agreement with his shirt, with a lovely astonished air on the face.

 

"Why do you tell me that ?"

 

Lance shrugged and laid back on the couch, the baby still sleeping like a log in his arms. Yeah, why did he said that all of sudden ? Maybe he just needed to express his gratitude. Maybe it was deeper.

 

"Duh, because it's true ? Besides, I thought you needed to know."

 

Keith was hidding behind his hair, blushing. If Lance had big self-esteem issues, Keith was well known for his "others first, myself later" way of life, helping around to help himself. It was a way like another to deal with anxiety and self-despication, for what Lance knew, and he knew a lot on the topic.

 

"I know," Keith finally said, a wide smile across the face.

 

Fuck, Lance was so in love with this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those guys they need to release some sexual tension I swear *paf*


	9. In which Shiro is not happy about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Klance pillow talk, basically it's just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. Take them away from me. They will suffer, just like the others.
> 
> *creepy whisper* I love them so much.

It has been three days since Katie made her appearance in Lance's existence, three days during which he couldn't go to class or go to work, but three days during which Keith was with him almost all the time, Hunk became a creative genius researching non-stop for new baby food combinations and Katie herself was more cooperative. They all started to have their small habits.

Katie, for example, quickly adapting herself to her new home. Somehow, she must have understood that her mother wasn't coming back before a long time, and accepted the fact that adult had to pick her up and hold her and touch her in general. She started to sleep better in her own bed and doing full nights, only waking up at the first light of the dawn.

Lance had called his boss, asking for a full week off, promising that he would be back as soon as possible, and no, he wasn't having a severe case of anxiety attack but thanks for asking. It felt like his life was turning around this one particular subjet these days, and having to care for a baby was fortunately distracting enough.

Keith, for his part, made a little miracle when he managed to make her eat properly. Lance nearly cried when, waking up from a short nap, he witnessed Keith who gathered his courage to bottle feeding her directly in his arms. It was strange to see him finally taking her, him, Keith, who had been scared of "drop her or shake her or what if I break her neck ???" the whole time. It was really cute and heartwarming and everything, but they were really going to need a baby chair, so that they could all eat at the same time, at least. Lance wanted to make it look less provisory, arranging their home in a way that said : "she's settled for good". He was gonna show the world he could be a good dad.

 

"Hey Keith, mind if I ask you something ?" he said that one night Keith started to sleep with him again, while his boyfriend was big spooning him in the bed and Katie was sleeping in her crib in the corner of the room.  
"Shoot," he mumbled half-asleep, nuzzling against his neck.  
"Now that I'm thinking of it, I kinda want to take a walk with the kid tomorrow but I'm sure that I'll just think it's the worse idea ever in the morning and Katie might not see the sun ever again because I'll lock her in here, but right now I think it's a good idea, but is it really a good idea ? Oh boy, I don't know, am I ready to go out to the world with her and walking like it's perfectly normal for me to stroll my daughter, which was brought to my knowledge less than a week ago ? Again, what if I meet someone from school ? What if I panic and start running and leave her in a..."  
"You're doing it again," Keith groaned, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and rubbing the back of his hand, drawing circles to calm him.

 

Without realizing it, the young father was getting his head up and starting to talk way too loud all over again. Fortunately the toddler sleeping with them in the room was knocked out by a tiresome day, but he lowered however.

 

"Sorry, 't's just that I..."  
"Lance, please," Keith cut, raising on an elbow. "All you do these days is go crazy and apologize about it. Calm down a little, will you ?"

 

Lance rolled over to face him, blocking one of Keith's arms under his back on the process, and watched him carefully, searching a valid response. He didn't seem mad at him, just a little bit annoyed and voluntary to go back to sleep.

 

"Yeah," he said after a second. "Yeah, I'll try."  
"Good," replied the other one, lying back against him. "Makes me sad to see you in this state. I prefer when you're all smirks and giggles."  
"You said you hated my giggle, once," Lance smiled.  
"Did I now ?" Keith sniggered. "Don't remember, didn't happened."  
"Oh c'mon, you're still not over the "I craddled you in my arms" thing ?" Lance huffed, while Keith was trying to muffle his laugh.

 

There was a moment of silence, during which they both rearranged their position so they could hug without stepping on each other. Then the cuban boy remebered what was that all about and tapped the top of the other's head to draw his attention.

 

"Hey. What do I do about tomorrrow ?"  
"I'll come with you," he yanwed in response, and then rubbed his face against his boyfriend's shirt.  
"Will you ?"  
"Sure."

 

Keith was clearly falling asleep, but Lance was too nervous to follow his example. It would be easier with Keith by his side, wouldn't it ? He just needed to relax. Enjoy that Keith was sleeping with him, that Katie wasn't messing around, that Hunk didn't had to endure tears or screams from any of them. Everything was okay. Not perfect, for sure, but at least manageable. He had to relieve some stress. No one was about to yell at him or making him confront his mistakes. It was okay. He was okay.

 

Well maybe it was not really all okay, he thought the next day when he found out of his door a very mad Shiro hanging tight Keith's arm, while himself had Katie propped on his hip. His boyfriend's face was expressing a lot of expressions, including guilt, resignation and apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO BIG BROTHER IS HERE TO CHEW GUM AND KICK ASSES. AND HE'S OUT OF GUM.


	10. In which Shiro is a responsible human being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *to Shiro* Who's the good boy ? You are ! Yeah you are !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I JUST NOTICED I FORGOT A CHAPTER SO THIS IS THE MISSING CHAPTER AND THE FOUR OF FIVE FOLLOWING ARE THE ONES ALREADY POSTED I'M SORRY

"He caught me with the baby chair," he started to explain to Lance as soon as the door opened, and Shiro shoved him inside without a world. "And you know how "bad cop" he is when he finds out that someone lied to hi..."  
"Enough," Shiro replied, and glared at the young father. "Since when ?"

 

Lance swallowed and adjusted his girl, who was sliding off him. Keith took back his arm with an annoyed sigh and stood by his boyfriend, ready to protect him from his own brother. Shiro rose his eyes to the heavens and pried for strengh, because he was about to need it facing them. He went straight towards the kitchen where unfortunately Hunk was washing the dishes. Hearing footsteps, he turned around with a smile but his face decomposed when he noticed the tall man.

 

"O shit waddup."  
"No time to meme, Hunk, can you leave us alone for a moment ?" Shiro grunted. "I have to talk to these two."

 

Hunk dried his hands on the nearest towel and flew away, disappearing like a ninja. Lance dropped himself on his chair, ready to be yelled at. Keith stayed up, just behind him, while Katie was hiding as usual, trying to stay away from this new person who didn't seem very happy to be here. Unfortunately, they all had their attention on her. Shiro looked at her fluffy hair, her sprinkled face, her large golden eyes, her long eyelashes, her confused and scared glance. Not to mention the very clear similarity between her and Lance. She wasn't as tanned or as tall - in fact, she was a very tiny kid, not taller than a two-months baby, even if she seemed to be correctly developped - but she had the same chin, the same cheekbones, the same fleckles.

 

"So."  
"So," replied the young dad, straightening instantly.  
"When did... All of this happened ?"  
"Despite all the respect I owe you, Shiro, I don't think you want a drawing of how babies are made."  
"Don't try to sarcasm me, McClain, I'm not in the mood !" Shiro shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "Where does she come from, where is the mother, why is Keith stealing my broken stuff ?"  
"Hey, don't scare her !" replied his little brother, quickly taking the kid, who had started to whine. "I told you, we couldn't let her sleep on the bed, it was too dangerous. And for the chair, well, we can't be both with her every time she's hungry."

 

If Lance was surprised that Keith was taking his defense, he didn't show it. It was already hard to face an angry Shiro being in two, he didn't want to know how he would have done by himself. Shiro, despite his brother's words, was trying to stay calm, and Lance took it as a good sign.

 

"She's Matt's daughter. A week ago she knocked at the door, literally put Katie in my arms and flew away. I have no idea where she is right now, none of my friends knows where she is, even her parents have no clue where she is. And I tried, I swear I tried to contact her, but she changed every contact she had and she's unreachable. So I just... try to take it as it comes, you know ? Next week I will take her to my doctor so she'll be followed by someone if she's sick or hurt or anything, and I have to find how to modify her documents so I can officially represent her as her father... Then I still have to find a nanny or something to take care of her while I'm at work, I have to pass my finals in a month... There is a lot of things I have to do, but I swear Shiro, I'm trying. I don't want her to be put in a foster family because people think I'm not able to take care of her."

 

Keith winced at the foster family's mention but said nothing. There was no way that Katie ended in this kind of system, mostly if Lance and himself were here to avoid it. Shiro sighed and leaned back on his chair. He was clearly not at ease, as he had to chose between two unpleasant ends.

 

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Lance, I really do. But you know where are your limits, you know that you might not succeed to take care of someone else, since sometimes you're even barely able to take care of yourself..."

 

Lance's heart pang in his chest, hating the fact that Shiro was the voice of reason there, and hating himself for being such a weigh for everyone. He was slowly losing control of his nerves, and knew he was about to cry or yell, or both. His breath became harsh, and only the hand his boyfriend put on his shoulder prevented him to jolt up and break everything.

 

"On the other hand," Shiro resumed, "I don't want to take your daughter away just when you meet her, I wouldn't be fair. Besides, she looks like she's doing well, but what if..."  
"I'm doing better since she's here," the cuban boy replied, pointing at Katie and Keith, "because this is something I did at home for the past seventeen years. Even though I left my family two years ago, a man can't forget these things. I was born to care, not for me but for everyone else : I care for Katie since she ended here, I cared for Keith since the moment we met, I care for Hunk when he comes home late, I care for you, I care for Allura, I care for every people in my life. What I can't do for myself, I'm more than able to do for others. So for once in your life, trust me. I just ask for some trust here, not even understandment."  
"Blame is not what he need right now, Takashi, and you know it," Keith added from behind, squeezing Lance's shoulder. "What he needs is us, and help. I'm here, you're here, let's see what we can do."

 

Shiro failed to hide his smile, slowly curling up his lips. It was just like Keith's : a crooked smile, shyly drawing on his face.

 

"You two are terrible," he snorted, unable to retain a laugh. "You look like two dogs ready to protect their bone."  
"Katie isn't a bone, thank you very much," Keith grunted, but Lance could say he was less tense just by the way his fingers stopped to stab the meat of his shoulder.

 

Katie, who was carefully listening, made her existence known by chirping like an angry chick, as usual, and pulling on Keith's shirt. Lance smiled at her and stood to grab some food in the fridge, while Keith was putting her down on his own lap. Shiro silently witnessed their newly aquired sync. Once the food was warm enough, the cuban boy was cleaning the dishes Hunk left by running away while Keith fed the toddler, cooing at her.

 

"Hey Pigeon, you really that hungry ? Yeah yeah, I know, "feed me faster", isn't it ? Slow down, no one is going to steal your food. No one besides you likes eggplants here, anyway."

 

Lance had a wide smile on his face, which fade when he met Shiro's glance. He cleared his throat, knowing that the man didn't gave up on giving him a lecture. Shiro surprised him by saying :

 

"I have to admit : both of you will fight for her, no one can deny that. I understand what you said, Keith, and I heard you, Lance, when you say you can deal with it. But you have to know : as a kindergarten teacher, I'm working for the government, and I have to report this kind of situation. However, since Katie is not in immediate danger, I am only supposed to keep an eye open."

 

It was a victory. A small victory, but still a step ahead in the great unknown. Lance punched quietly the air, knowing he had somehow won the match, dropping soaped water all around him.

 

"But !" Shiro added, "As a social worker, it's my job to provide your girl a place where she can stay when you're not aviable. And since we only have fourteen kids in our structure this year, it won't be difficult to give her some attention."

 

Was Lance crying ? Probably. But it was from joy. He shook the hand Shiro was giving him, high-fived Keith and started to dance with Katie in his arms, kissing her all over the face.

 

"You heard that, baby ? Things are getting better ! You can stay here, you can stay with Daddy ! Oh my god, I can go back to work, I can go to school, I can... Shiro, you're my savior !"

 

Katie was laughing, clearly not understanding the main plot but happy to fly around the kitchen, while Keith was patting his brother's back, saying :

 

"I knew you weren't the bad guy in all of this."  
"Nah, I'm just the adult," Shiro replied, satisfied to see Lance so sure of himself for once.

 

Hunk opened his door, hearing his best friend and the kid laughing like crazy, and shot a confused look to the Shiroganes. Keith shrugged, smirking, and Shiro just stood up, ready to leave, but promising to come back the next day with some paperwork for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry, you may have to re-read it from now to be sure you haven't lost anything.


	11. In which Lance doesn't like Prince Motorcycle very much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is (not) responsible, Hunk is adorable as always, Shiro stays so calm it's scary sometimes and Lancey Lance tries his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to check chapter 10 !

Lance woke up feeling awkward. Something was different, and he needed some minutes to understand that the bed, mostly the place near him, was cold. His eyebrows raising, he hold his head to see what was happening, and why Keith wasn't asleep. It was three, maybe four in the morning, and the only thing letting him see the room was the morning light pointing under the curtain. He winced and groaned, raising on his elbows this time. His eyes finally catched Keith : the korean boy was sitting near the crib, a hand between the bars.

 

"Keith, what the... It's three in the morning, what in the world are you doing ?"  
"Shhhh, you're gonna wake her," replied Keith, giggling, which made Lance think that his boyfriend was definitively crazy.

 

Usually Keith didn't giggle at night. Nobody did, but expecially not Keith.

 

"I'm really not sure if I want to know, but why are you awake in the middle of the night in front of the baby's bed ?"  
"Just thinking, love, I'm just thinking," he said, still smiling wide, looking at him from the top of his bare shoulder. "Have you seen her fingers, seriously ? So tiny. And her nose ? And her ears ? And her feet ?"  
"Yes Keith, I saw my daughter, thank you very much, and to be honest she's the only one I see every single minute of my life since three weeks. I kinda know what she looks like, by now."  
"So tiny, so cute," Keith just said, petting the tiny fist with his finger, making Lance melt a little.  
"Okay, but.. thinking about what ? C'mon, you can think in bed, there is no need to watch her sleep. Which is creepy by the way, let me tell you."

 

Keith took three seconds to think, but eventually came back under the blanket with a defeated grunt, while Lance was wrapping him in his arms, yawning.

 

"Very dumb things, I mean, don't let me think in the middle of the night ever again, I end with the strangest ideas..."  
"Like what ?" Lance was very ready to go back to sleep, in part because it was one of the rare nights during which Pidge wasn't summoning demons or provoking earthquakes with screams, but in part because he had a lot of things to do in the morning too.  
"Since she's you're daughter, and I'm your boyfriend, it kinda makes me her second father, right ?"  
"God you really end with the strangest ideas," snorted the other one.  
"Right ?" insisted Keith with sparkiling eyes.  
"Yeah, I guess. Why ?" he huffed.  
"Then, does it makes Shiro her... uncle-in-law ?"

 

Lance couldn't take back the laugh. This was too much : Shiro, the Uncle-In-Law ! It was almost a superhero name. Keith frowned, thinking he was mocking him. Lance hugged him, still laughing, and kissed him on the nose.

 

"My stupid boyfriend, making stupid connections in the middle of the stupid night. This is too cute."  
"Aw please, don't be like that..." Keith groaned, burrying his head in Lance's shoulder. "I'm just too tired to sleep. I can't stay still."  
"Not the time to give me ideas, cow-boy, I have to take Pidge to the kindergarten tomorrow and then go to class. I won't move of the whole morning if we do anything tonight. Besides, I repeat in case you didn't heard the first time : it's fucking three in the morn-- humpf !"

 

Keith was literally rolling on him, shutting him with his own mouth. He was not ready to go back to sleep, not so soon. And he knew Lance was weak and way too good to him. God knows how, they ended in one of the couches in the living room, Lance remembering at some point his daughter's presence and deciding that doing anything in front of the baby, even if asleep, wasn't something he wanted to happen. Fortunately for them Hunk wasn't home, because he worked too late and prefered to sleep with Shay to come back home at one AM.

Once they were both exhausted and back to bed, Lance started to drift into a comfortable sleepiness, but Keith mind seemed to not having finished with them.

 

"Hey, do you think horses can get songs stuck in their head ?"

 

The next day, both were a wreck, and Keith in particular couldn't walk straight, but Lance insisted to not change his plans, not even visible hickeys could change his mind. The kindergarten wasn't far from home, in fact, it was exactly mid-way between his flat and Shiroganes' house. Since taking a walk with Pidge had been something he did regularly during the past weeks, Lance wasn't too anxious about being out with the strooler and his kid anymore. It took him less than five minutes to reach the building, a two-floors piece of concrete kind of banana-shaped, full of glass panels. A young woman, slightly older than him, indicated him where to put the stroller, and where the kids were left for morning time. He flirted a bit with her, since Shiro already dragged him in there five days before, he was pretty familiar with the place and had time to spend. But Pidge wasn't ready for this new change. If she seemed on the edge of tears all the way from home, she was crying for good by the time Lance left her to go to school.  
Shiro called when Lance was eating at school with Hunk, Ulaz, Thace and Lotor who wasn't invited but invited himself, as always. He looked at the phone, eyes widening, and left the table shouting at Hunk to finish his meal for him.

 

"Hey what's up, something happened ? Is she alright ? Please Shiro tell me she's alright..." Lance whined, the worse cenarios already racing in his mind.  
"Wow hey calm down Lance, she's okay. Well as much as she can be, since she was screaming the entire morning..." Shiro said, and Lance could hear him pinch the bridge of his nose.  
"Oh no... Is she okay ?" Lance asked again, with a tiny voice.  
"Yes, she is, she was just afraid to be in a place she didn't know with none of the persons she used to see. On the other hand, we can't let her yell everytime she misses you, do you understand ?"  
"I do. What can I do right now ?"  
"Well, I already alerted Keith, since on the emergency paper he's the person to call in case you're not reachable. He took her back to your home, so not much. But she may need something that reminds her home when she's here, though, so she has something she knows with her anytime. Most of the kids have a plush or a piece of fabric that their parents wore at some point," he explained. "Sometimes, just a familiar smell is enough to calm them down. Think about it, okay ?"  
"Of course. Thanks you a lot Shiro, I don't know what I would do without your help," Lance laughed, trying to calm the shake of his knees. "I will call Keith now, see you later."  
"Later, Lance."

 

Lance was about to press the button call on Keith's number, when Ulaz and Lotor showed at the other end of the hall. Lotor smiled and waved a hand towards him. Lance responded with a forced smile, but he wasn't very at ease near to the rich kid : not only because he despiced the biology classes, which was Lance's favorite, and it was kind of heresy, but Lotor was a walking flirt. Even the Great Lance McClain, known for hiding his insecurities behind punchlines, fingerguns and winks, didn't flirt as much as Lotor did with everyone, and - more disturbing - expecially with Lance himself. Maybe the boy had a crush, but Lance didn't care : he felt the best with some miles between them. By chance, Ulaz and him were late to some class and they ran away before Lotor could talk to an already nervous Lance. Looking at his watch, he noticed that he only had seven minutes before the next period.

 

"Yep," Keith's voice felt like a music to his ears.  
"Hey, Shiro just called me."  
"Yeah, he told me he would."  
"How is she ?" Lance asked, his knees weakening again.  
"Red on the face, and she drank a lot back home. I think she may have cried out all of her water," Keith tried to make him smile, but his boyfriend was too nervous to joke.  
"Be sure she stays hydrated, and as soon as possible make her sleep. I'll try to be home for the four, screw the economy class."  
"Lance, no !" Keith yelled, surprising both of them. "I'm taking care of Pidge, concentrate on your lessons. Everything is okay, I swear, and if there is the smallest problem I'll call you."  
"You promise ?" he said, unsure.  
"I promise, I swear to God, now go in class !" Keith hung the phone, leaving Lance a little bit shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning is important kids !


	12. In which Lance takes his responsabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love him ? He's perfect ?? DON'T FIGHT ME ON THAT SUSAN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to check chapter 10 !

A saturday, after a full week of rain, school and work, Lance decided to take the baby outside in the park at the first sight of sun. Birds were singing, leaves were greener than ever. Lance and Keith were sitting on a bench near to the sandbox, keeping an eye on Pidge. The sunshine was warming bodies and souls but it was still cold from the storm of past days : the korean boy was dressed like he was going for a run and his boyfriend was wrapped in a comfy sweater.

 

"I should probably call my mom," Lance said out of nowhere.

 

Keith glanced at him and grabbed his fingers. 

 

"Yes, you should. You already waited too much."  
"I'm still nervous though. I feel like a kid who broke something important and hid the pieces."  
"Well Pidge is not broken..." Keith softly said.  
"You know what I mean," he groaned.

 

The other one took a moment to think and shrugged.

 

"From what I know of you mother, she's not the type to throw you a stone for one mistake, as big as it is. I'm not saying that it won't be hard and you're not prevented from disappointment, but it's not like she might not see you as her son anymore. It's not as bad as you imagine."

 

Lance said nothing, but drew a hand through his hair. A few minutes passed during which Pidge thrown a handful of sand toward another kid who ran away screaming. They both smirked and Lance leaned back on the bench.

 

"What a Gremlin," he chuckled.  
"I wonder whom she gets this from."  
"I have no idea."

 

He had a contented huff and presented his face to the sun. Keith blushed at this sight and looked away. This was such a good day : bright future, no fears, and love all the way. Maybe it was time for him to ask. Maybe it was too soon. Keith was patient, he could wait for Lance. He would probably always wait for him, but it worthed it.

 

"By the way, now that we're on the "mother" subject..." Lance started, eyes still close in the sun.  
"What, wanna talk about Matt ?" he ironized.  
"Let's... Not talk about Matt, unless you found a way to contact her."  
"Nope, sorry love, I'm still working on that."  
"Anyway," Lance said. "Have you seen yours recently ?"  
"I... No. I tagged along last time Takashi came to see her at the hospital, but it was four mounths ago."  
"You don't want to see her ?" he asked quietly.  
"That's not..." Keith searched his words. "We don't get along very well. She has a conception of life that I don't share and... Well. For her, you succeed when you are a lawyer, married to a top model and have four kids. Guess what I don't have..."  
"At least you have the top model."

 

Lance snorted when Keith gently punched his shoulder. At the same moment an angry woman ran towards them, dragging a crying kid behind her.

 

"Excuse me !" she shouted, pointing at Pidge, who was patting a sand poff. "Is that baby with you ?"  
"Uh, yeah ? Is there a problem ?" Lance asked, and Keith winced at his defensive tone.  
"Yes, there is in fact a problem ! That dwarf almost blinded my Kenny !"

 

Lance jolted up and the woman stepped back, shocked : she evidently didn't expect him to be two heads higher than her. Keith took that chance to pick up Pidge from the sand, who giggled and slobbered all over her shirt.

 

"Well if your Kenny didn't try to beat my daughter to steal her bucket, maybe she wouldn't have to defend herself !"  
"Oh, so she's your daughter, then ? I'm sorry for her, it must be hard to be raised by a child. You shoud be ashamed, young man, I don't want to pay taxes for your financial helps."  
"Well, respect doesn't cost anything, and I'm giving her a great example of proper adulthood, unlike your trashy example of humanity. I'm sorry Kenny, but you have to know that you mom is a sour old bitch."

 

Pidge concluded that answer by blowing a raspberry at her. The woman made a high-pitched noise and wheel-turned to come back from where she went, followed by her poor kid who never asked for such a display of verbal violence. Keith blinked and turned towards his more-than-annoyed boyfriend.

 

"Sometimes you're scary, Lance," he said blankly.  
"Maybe, but at least I try to be a good parent. Anyway ! We should head back home, she must be hungry, right baby bird ?"

 

Pidge bubbled while Keith putted her back in the stroller. Once they were back home, Lance let him take care of her and took the phone. He needed a moment to convince himself that he was doing the right thing, and eventually pressed the call key.

 

"Okay, here goes nothing. ...Hi Mama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think it had gone ?


	13. In which Keith saves the day (or night) again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wiggling kid, a tired dad and a helpful boyfriend come in a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to check chapter 10 !

One night, Pidge couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because she had been sick during the day, maybe it was because she was hungry, maybe because Keith wasn't with them that one night and she noticed. The point was, every time Lance craddled her enough for her eyes to shut down, she had a violent jolt and woke up again, and Lance had to calm her down all over again.

 

He had dealt with restless-Pidge before, the one for whom now never was the good time to sleep, but never with fighting-to-stay-awake-Pidge. If only she was calm, but no, she was wiggling, fighting back, screaming so much that Hunk at some point came to see what was happening.

 

"Lance, buddy, I don't want to pressure you or anything, bu remember that we have that big physic test tomorrow."  
"I knoooow," Lance whined, "but for some reason she doesn't want to sleep !"  
"Have you tried warm milk and honey ?" Hunk suggested.  
"No, she has stomach-ache, I don't want to make her puke again, poor thing..."  
"Music maybe ?"  
"Nothing works ! I've tried like, fifteen lullabies ?!"

 

If he had been able to, he would have probably thrown his arms through the air.

 

"I dunno what to tell you man, but we need to sleep, all of us, and you better find a way to calm her down or she won't get any better."  
"I'll find something, but you please use earplugs or something. Last thing you need these days is sleep deprivation," he said, a worried look on his face.  
"Bro, you're so sweet, but you know I'm sensible to tension, so it won't help much."  
"Bro, I'm sorry for you."  
"It's okay bro, just try to calm her before three a.m., okay ?"  
"Sure. 'Night bro."  
"Bro."

 

Hunk closed the door with a loving smile, leaving Lance and his daughter alone. Pidge was going crazy in his arms as usual, screaming with a broken throat like a wounded animal. He sighted and cradled her faster, trying to shush her.

 

"Pidge, sweetheart, it's okay, everything is okay. You'll be fine, there is nothing to be so desperate about. It's okay to be sad, you know, but it's not like sadness is endless. Cheer up, girl ! Tomorrow will be a great day !"

 

Pidge looked at him with wide eyes for solid two seconds before howling again, higher and louder. The upstairs neighbor started stomping, yelling :

 

"Go get her mom and make her stop goddammit !!"  
"There is no mom anymore !" Lance yelled back towards the ceiling.

 

He sighted again and glared at her.

 

"Stop it, kiddo. We're both tired here, help me ! What's happening in your head ? I'm not going anywhere you know, I'm not leaving you, Keith is not lea... Oh."

 

He hit his front, wondering why he had been so silly.

 

"Is that it ? You're missing Keith ?"  
"Ahglahbuuuuh," said Pidge, hiding her face in his neck.

 

Lance seized his phone and pressed the emergency number, and waited for Keith to pick up the phone. There was a strange feeling about not calling for him like he was used to, but just to help someone else. It felt nice, useful.

 

"Hey," Keith's sleepy voice echoed.  
"Oh, sorry babe, did I wake you ?"  
"Nnnno, I was just... taking a nap," Keith attempted.  
"At ten p.m. ? Sure, love, sure..." the cuban boy sniggered. "Anyway, I was calling because..."  
"Panick attack ? Wait why is Pidge crying ? Is she hurt ?"  
"What ? No no no, calm down, she's perfectly okay ! Well uh I guess "perfectly" is not very appropriate since she'd been screaming for half an hour now without interrupting but-"  
"She what ?!"  
"Yes I know," he hastily added, "But I think I find out why !"  
"Lance what's happening ? Can't hear you over all the noise !" Keith snapped, clearly not enjoying the situation.  
"I think she may have associated the fact that you're not here tonight with... You know. Matt leaving her here with me."  
"I..." Keith stayed silent for a moment, during which the only sound that could be heard was Pidge sniffing. "Hold on, I have an idea. Can you put the phone near to her ear ?"

 

Lance did so, curious as hell to know what Keith had in mind. Suddently, a low rumble escaped from the microphone, a sound Lance often heard before.

 

"Is that... Is that your computer ?"  
"Yup," Keith said happily, sounding, weirdly enough, far away from the phone. "Remember last time you were out for work and i was keeping her ? Pidge playing between my legs while I was debugging a removable hard drive, and the engine was pretty busy and was making a lot of noise... And I don't know, must have a soporific side effect because she just dropped her toy at some point and started snoring !"  
"My daughter doesn't snore, thank you very much," Lance said, a little annoyed. "I would have heard her otherwise."  
"Love, you snore even louder, you wouldn't even hear a comet crashing on the roof," the other one replied, trying his best to hide a laugh.  
"No I don't--" Lance started, before losing his words, astonished. "Keith, I would make love to you ten thousands times right now."  
"Well that sure was unexpected," the korean boy said, and the young dad could practically hear him blushing. "I supposed it worked ?"  
"Indeed, and even rather well ! She's slobbering all over my sleeve."  
"Then she's already in deep sleep. Should we both go back to sleep or do you need something else ?" he yawned.  
"It will be all, soldier. Thank you a lot for your help."  
"Ten thousands," Keith teased him before hanging up.

 

Lance gazed into space, a half-smile across his face. "You bet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The computer thing happened to me when I was a kid.


	14. in which Keith and Lance talk. A lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is working, Pidge is at Kindergarten and Keith and Lance have finally time for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to check chapter 10 !

Lance was losing his mind. Another hit like that and he would be dead where he stood. He felt like a tool between Keith's hands, but somehow the hope of near deliverance was keeping his mind focused.

 

"Aah... Madre de Dios, Keith..! Could y... Could you be not that rough- Oh shit ! Keith !!!"  
"Hey, you asked for it," quietly answered Keith, behind him, a hand on his boyfriend's hip to still him. "If you didn't move so much, it would be easier for the both of us."

 

They fought silently for some seconds, Lance trying to stay as told to, and Keith being Keith, dominating as always the entire situation. A crack resonated in the room's hot air, quickly followed by Lance's scream.

 

"And here we go," Keith said with a sly smile, releasing him from his grip. "But next time go see an osteopath, I'm not qualified for this kind of things, you know..." he added with a sigh.  
"I don't need to see a doctor for a blocked back," grumbled Lance, putting back on his shirt. "...Thank you, anyway."  
"No problem."

 

Keith stood up from the bed and started to head to the door, but Lance didn't followed him. Head low, he was looking at the carpet like it was hiding some unknown secrets. There was something off about him these days, and Keith caught that, but he had no clue of what or why. It was like what, three days maybe ? Well it was three days during which Lance wasn't smiling as much as he used to, and Keith couldn't accept that, so he stepped back to the bed and sat down next to him, rubbing his back gently, determinated to make him talk.

 

"Hey. Is everything okay ?"  
"What ? Oh, yeah, yeah !" Lance snapped out of his daydream to look at him like he didn't notice his presence sooner, with a little smile. "Just... Thinking."

 

Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 

"Your mother would be proud. May I know what you're thinking about ?"  
"Stupid things. Things like : "what will we eat tonight ?" Or : "how can planes even fly ?" Or, more classic but timeless : "am I good enough ?" You know. Usual stuff. But it's too much lately, and I'm... Well, I'm like, super tired."

 

Keith got a cold shiver long his spine.

 

"What do you mean by tired ?"  
"Just tired. I don't sleep enough, or eat enough, or even cuddle with you enough, because Pidge needs constant attention and I," he made a strangled, high-pitched sound. "fuck, I need a break."

 

And just like that, his already weak smile broke and tears overflowed before neither Lance nor Keith could prevent it.

 

"Of course, it's perfect ! Greatest moment to crack Lance, good job," Lance cringed, taking his head in his hands and trying really, really hard to not sob.

 

Keith held on, because he knew this was one of many cases in which Lance needed him the most. It was not a panic attack, but somehow it was worse : it was realisation. Lance sometimes was beaten hard in the face by existence, by what was expected from him, and had a tendency to abandon way too fast. But to be honest, he had all rights to : Pidge was whinier that usual because of her last growing teeth and expressed her discomfort through shrieks. Hunk was tired even he denied, Shiro was tired for having her every day, Keith was quite tired as well, and of course, Lance was overcome by fatigue.

 

"This is stupid," Lance said again, sobbing even more while looking at Keith. "Why am I always crying ? Can you tell me ?"  
"Crying is not stupid. Being surpassed by events isn't stupid either," he shrugged, laying on his back and dragging Lance along.

 

Lance didn't answer but snuggled against him and dried his eyes. They remained silent for a while, simply hugging and sharing human warmth, which was, Keith knew it, Lance's favorite thing in this kind of situation. At some point, Keith poked at him to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep.

 

"Hey !" Lance yelped when his boyfriend's finger ended in his ribs. "Stop it, it tickles."  
"I'm just testing if you're still alive."

 

Another silence, but this time Lance's eyes were dry and he was smiling sheepishly. Lying in bed was nice, and it felt like they hadn't done that - even if in that case it was more ON the bed than in bed, and the fact that it was two in the evening. Once again, because Pidge was awake on the early light of morning. The poor thing had so much energy she couldn't stay still an entire night.

 

"Do you remember Carla and Solace ?" the cuban boy asked suddently.  
"Your older siblings ? The twins ones ?"  
"Yup. Those dorks."  
"What's up with them ?" Keith said, playing with a short strand of his own hair, wondering if he didn't need a haircut after all.  
"When I was seven, our dog died, hit by a car. I was inconsolable, because Bucket was my best friend at the time. After Hunk, of course," he giggled for some reason, drawing Keith's attention again. "But anyway. The point is, they thought of a game for making me feel better. The rules were, you take a situation, then you have to think about the worst cenario, and then the best, obviously related to the initial situation. And, yeah. Somehow it helped me a lot, and it stilll helps me sometimes. Knowing that the world wasn't such a terrible place after all. That the universe didn't want me to suffer, because in that case it would have been the worst scenario. You know what I mean ?" he said, his head reversed backwards to see Keith.  
"Kinda. Will you feel better if we play ?"  
"I have no doubts about it," he replied, grinning. "I start. So, hum... Oh, I know ! What if you were straight ?"

 

Keith snorted. This idea was ridiculous. It was not like it would ever happen. The thought suddently striked him : it was all about it not being real. It was all about knowing that it was all just a possibility and that reality was otherwise. He understood why this game was so important for him.

 

"Best situation : I find someone exactly like you, but with boobs. And worst situation... I end in an abusive relationship which leaves me with no money and emotional instability."  
"Not bad. Your turn."  
"What about..."

 

They played for almost two hours, trying to find daily situations and find the best and worst of it. In the end, Keith exhausted all of his ideas, except one.

 

"What if Matt had told you about Pidge sooner ?"

 

Lance tensed, but seemed to take the thought very seriously. After a moment, he said :

 

"Best situation : we break up properly and we have shared custody of the kid, and we end up with what we have now, just knowing what Matt's doing as a bonus. Worst situation, though, I don't really know. Guess I'd panic and jump off a cliff ? Because sooner means a year ago, right ? I was way less balanced then," he concluded with a flat tone. "I wonder what would have happened if we had met sooner so I didn't end in this tricky, stupid situation.

 

Keith tensed.

 

"Don't say that, it sounds like you don't want to have Pidge around."  
"What ? No ! Of course I want to have her around ! I love her so much, why would I have... No, I only meant that, if I could, I'd probably liked to meet her in another context. That's all. I will never, never want Pidge not to be a part of my life. She matters to me, Keith, as much as you do. I'm so proud of her, but how we ended here ? I never want to undergo this ever again. If I could, I would spare everyone from this pain because this is not how life should work."  
"The sad thing is, it's "thanks"," and Keith mimiced the quotation marks, "to that one night that we're able to talk about it today. Otherwise, all of this - and by it I mean our relationship - wouldn't exist, Pidge wouldn't exist."  
"I know, I can't just hope to get rid of that night and hope for everything to be the same as now." 

 

Lance sighted, leaning back on the bed.

 

"It feels like wanting the first prize but don't actually run the marathon."

 

Keith nodded, knowing too well what he meant.

 

"At least now I know that I should be happy," the other one groaned, rolling on the side.  
"But are you ?"  
"Yeah," he said after a second. "Yeah, I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But is he ? It's because he says so that it's true...


	15. In which Pidge celebrates her birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cake, a lot of gifts and some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having an artblock at the moment but nvm, I tried because you are beautiful persons who deserve fluff.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you Pidge, happy birthday to you !"

 

Lance applaused when his daughter finally blew the candle after the fourth try and Shay opened the window while Hunk grabbed the knife and started to cut the Ube cake roll. Shiro and Keith put down plates and drinks and Allura brought some of the gifts at the table.

 

"What do we do first ? Eat the cake or open these ?" she asked the toddler, who was making wide eyes for the food. "Uh, okay, dumb question."  
"She's always wild for cakes, "Hunk giggled as he poured a piece of the cake in the kid's plate.

 

Pidge was a happy noise and grabbed her food, holding it between her already well trained fingers, and shove a big piece in her mouth. Lance laughed, wondering when she had grown up so much. She was here since almost four months but it felt like a whole life already. Every one was digging in, cracking jokes and looking happy, considering her presence normal, welcome.

Shay and Hunk where talking with Shiro while Allura and Keith were monitoring the kid to be sure she would not choke on her food. And Lance was just happy. There was something relaxing to see people - other than Keith and himself - taking care of his daughter. It felt like everything was more real, and not only some weird spatio-temporal distortion where only a bunch of people were aware of her existence. She was here, for real, with them. It was not a dream nor a nightmare. Just the shiney, bright reality.

At some point, when the cake was more or less finished and Pidge was already focused on ripping appart her gifts' wrap, Hunk caught him by the elbow and dragged him out of the kitchen.

 

"Did you asked Keith about what we said ?" he said, muttering so no one except his best friend would hear him.  
"Yeah, about that..." Lance replied, scratching his neck nervously. "I wanted to do it today, it felt like it was the best timing."  
"Did you, uh, think that he could refuse ?"  
"What ? No, Hunk !" Lance exclaimed, a bit too loud according to Hunk. "Why would he ? It's not like it would change anything from the usual !"  
"I know I know, bro, but I also know that it might put his back up, just sayin'."

 

Lance sighted, aware that his friend wasn't wrong. But he had a good feeling about it : Keith was already living here anyways, sleeping with him, being at Shiroganes' house on very rare occasions. Moving in seemed to be the logic sequence. It would simplify a lot of things, without speaking about raising Pidge.

 

"No," he declared. "It will be okay. I don't see why he would refuse."

 

Hunk wasn't as sure as Lance, but he counted on Keith's common sense and Lance's abgelic face to convince him to take his place in the flat.

 

"By the way !" Lance asked again, fidgetting with his nails. "May you make me a favor ?"  
"Of course. That's what best friends are for."  
"Could you bring up the topic ? I'll follow you right after, I swear."  
"Roger that !"

 

Hunk eyed Shay on his way back to the table, confirming that the topic had to be brought on the table this instant. Shay waved at the others, calling for attention :

 

"Guys ! Did I tell you that I officially am the owner of Balmera's Garden ?"  
"Are you kidding ? That's fantastic !"  
"For good ?"  
"Since when ?"

 

While Shay was suddently submerged with asks and rescued by Hunk, Lance silently came back to his place, next to Keith, who grabbed his fingers without realising it. Lance smiled at him, but his guts clenched. He hoped for Hunk to be wrong.

 

"...and since I own the flat just above the shop too, I asked Hunk if we wanted to be... You know ? Even more official than we already are ?" Shay concluded, blushing deeply behind her bangs.  
"Of course I said yes," Hunk added before someone could ask, and glanced at Lance.  
"A-and since he's leaving his bestie for the love of his life - I'm a little bit mad at you Shay, but not too much because you're cute - we have a free seat onboard," he added, turning to Keith who was slowly turning bright red as he understood where of this was going. "So, Keith. Will you be my my copilot ?"

 

Lance caught Shiro and Allura exchanging a weird look, but drawn his attention back to Keith, who was melting on the spot. A strange silence was hovering above them, and for a second Lance really feared that Keith may say no. But then, Pidge ripped another strip of paper and giggled at the sound, unaware of the entire display of emtions around her. Keith looked at her then back at Lance, and his grip on his hand was firmer as he raised his head to look at him in the eyes.

 

"It would be nice," the korean boy said, and his voice got funny for a moment.

 

Lance couldn't hold back the smile creeping on his face and grabbed Keith face between his hands, leaning for a kiss. Everyone laughed, Shay catching Hunk's hands in hers and Allura gently whistling at her friends still kissing while Shiro had a satisfied smile on his face.

 

Pidge's birthday was a complete success : she had been surrounded by every person she loved, she earned a all new bunch of plastic tinkering tools she coudn't wait to test, Shiro got her the biggest mandala book Keith had ever seen and, last but not least, she finally had a comforter : it was a medium stuffed green lion cub, with large ears and something that Lance figured out was some sort of shield. During the next days, she made very clear that anyone that wanted to touch it was putting themselves in great danger. She dragged it everywhere, sleeping with it, eating with it, living with it. Shiro pointed out that she was crying a lot less since she had the plush and thanked them many times for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder what Green looks like, check out this Tumblr ! http://elfgrove.tumblr.com/post/163294660153


	16. In which Pidge is the center of the attention. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on artblock, trying to force myself a bit. Enjoy ?

Pidge started to walk at the age of a year and two months. At first, it was just a way to escape faster from unwanted hugs, but with time she developped a passion for exploration. Since she got her own room -in fact, she was now sleeping in Hunk's old room- she was no longer supervised by her father during night and it was not uncommon to hear her walking around for hours, until she fell asleep eventually everywhere but in her bed. Once, Lance found her taking a nap in the lowest drawer of her commode; another time, she had curled herself under her bed. And Lance had no idea how she got out every time, since it was a bed with high bars and she was still rather small for her age.

 

The point was, she was even more difficult to catch now. She was fast and small and Lance had to use his "big bro" reflexes each time she tried to escape from bath time. Keith, moking, proposed to buy a net to catch her like a big butterfly, but started to secure everything that was in her reach, just in case. He bought a stack of baby lockers to put on every drawer and cupboard in the kitchen, and made sure to have each corner of any furniture covered with protection, in case she bumped against. Just in case.

 

Fortunately, Pidge was wise enough already to know what she had the right to touch and what she wasn't supposed to. But she was grabby and curious, and it putted her in trouble rather often. Sometimes, Shiro called from the kindergarten, laughing his head off, because she tried to sneak in the kitchen to get extra food, or stole a pen from a random educator just to disassemble it and understand how it worked. Since she didn't really got along with the other kids, Shiro decreed that she was allowed to dismember anything she wanted, as long as it was already broken. But when a few other toddlers seemed to find it hypnotizing to watch and started to break things on purpose, just to see her break down said things, Shiro thought it was probably not the best option, after all, and unblocked a budget to invest in more complex puzzles.

 

One thing that Pidge didn't do yet was talking. She babbled a lot, sometimes even singing along when Lance whan humming, but that was it. However, the young dad was sure she was understing more and more every day, trying hard to communicate with them. Sometimes, just to prove a point to Keith, he was asking her to bring him stuff, like a specific book, a clothe of her spork, which Pidge did every time with delight. Keith was a little annoyed by Lance showing-off, but he was more worried as the time passed and Pidge still wasn't talking.

 

"I'm not saying that it's not normal, but I find that she really takes her time."  
"She will speak when she will feel the need for it. As long as she gets us and we get her, there's no problem."  
"I don't know, Lance, what if it is something more serious ?" Keith added one evening, while both of them were watching some stupid vids on YouTube while the baby was napping on her father's stomach.

 

Lance broke away from the screen and looked down at his daughter, who was snoring softly. Okay, she was taking her time, but she was a very alert kid, good with her hands and clearly intelligent. If she didn't wanted to talk, fine ! But in order to reassure his boyfriend, he promised to get information on it. He talked a lot with the other parents at the kindergarten, and some of them shared some of their personal experience. A mother of three kids he befriended some time ago told him that her second daughter started to talk at four, and it was perfectly normal. Shiro, on the other hand, tried to explain the same thing to Keith one day the young man came to pick up Pidge.

 

"Kids don't have a schedule to respect. Some are very fast at learning, others wait until it's really necessary. A lot are in-between, faster on some specific things. Pidge, for example, was the first to walk in this year's group. She's also the one who has the most long attention span. You don't have to worry, and neither does Lance. Your girl is okay."

 

Pidge, who was waiting on the stroller all this time, rose her eyes to Keith and stuck her tongue out at him. Shiro snorted and Keith laughed, tickling her.

 

"You little gremlin..! Your pretty face won't always save you !" he exclaimed while Pidge was giggling, trying to dodge his fingers.  
"Ghyahaaaaaah !" she answered, wriggling in her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I've been pretty shocked when they told me that kids learn first to walk then to talk. But it makes sense, I suppose ?


	17. In which Lance gets a letter and Keith punches someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance freaks out, Hunk is a good friend and Keith is not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, but I wanted to do this right ! Enjoy ! (Also art block got away ?? Kinda ??)

Lance frowned, standing in the middle of the living room, looking down at the letter he had in hand. At the other end of the line, Hunk noticed that his best friend was no longer listening to him.

 

"Man, what's going on ? Why did you stop talking all of sudden ?" he asked, slightly worried.  
"Hunk ?"  
"Yeah ?"  
"I'm hired."

 

There was a short silence, then both of them caught fire.

 

"Oh my God !!! You did it ?!" Hunk yelled. "The one I'm thinking about ?!"  
"Yes ! I'm reading the letter right now ! Oh my God, oh my God, I can't believe it. I wanted to work there for what, my whole life ?!"  
"At least ! Lance that's so cool ! When do you start ?"  
"Wait, wait, I'm searching. They say... Oh." Lance went silent once again.  
"What ? Don't cliff-hanger me !"  
"They say that I'm hired the instant I'm graduated." Lance said blankly.  
"And ? That's awesome, right ?"  
"Hunk, I've like three subjets where I don't have a high academic average. And I don't have time to work more than I already do, between Pidge and the coffee shop..."  
"Why do you care about the coffee shop now ?! If you're about to be hired THERE, you can quit now ! I mean we have what, three months until we graduate ? If you need financial help you know that I..."  
"No ! No no no that's not about money Hunk !" Lance cut him. "But what if I quit the job and don't actually graduate ?"  
"What if we make work sessions ? Like, we help each other ! You're the best in biology so you can help Ulaz with it, while he makes us work math, and I do the data processing teacher and... I don't know what Thace could help with, probably chemistry ?"  
"Sometimes I wonder why you're still not the President," Lance giggled, and Hunk knew he had a giant grin all over his face.  
"So we do it ? I call everyone and we go to the lab next wednesday ?"  
"I'm on. Thanks big boy, you're the best."  
"I'm just good at what I do," Hunk said, a wink in his voice.

 

When Keith came back home, late that night, Pidge was already sleeping and Lance was doing laundry. Silently, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to sink into the couch. Quickly, Lance noted his presence and went to kiss him, but when he tried to go back Keith just grabbed his hand and sighted. Okay, so maybe it was cuddles-and-talk time. The young dad jumped on the couch near to his man and immediately got pulled into an octopus hug as Keith wrapped himself around him. Wow, the guy really needed comfort right now. Fortunately, Lance was all for cuddles at the moment, and was more than happy to be a human emergency blanket.

 

"Lance, am I weird ?"

 

_Well that was unexpected._

 

"I suppose it depends on what you mean by weird, 'cause, yeah, sometimes you're scary and, well, you're pretty ingenuous and oblivious and you don't get some references... But you're not specially weird. Why ?"

 

Keith looked down to their interlaced fingers, at his damaged knuckles between Lance's long digits. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't assimilate the news himself yet. Lance shifted above him.

 

"Babe, what's wrong ? Did someone called you weird ? What happened ?"

 

Keith groaned. This one was about to be a long, long talk, and he wasn't sure he would like it. But somewhere inside of him, he knew he needed to talk about... _this_. Because he couldn't keep it all for himself without exploding.

 

"Keith ?"  
"So... There is this kid in my litt class. He is always in the back, alone, in a kind of creepy way. Glares at anyone who dares put eyes on him. Long story short, this morning we had this assignment going on about Poe and Baudelaire and he worked on the Spleen. He basically made a presentation about melancholia and angst. I don't know why, it pissed me off."  
"Because he was defaming ?"  
"God no, he couldn't be more correct, that's why it got under my skin. He had this...detached tone of a doctor who's coldly analysing a random illness, you know ? It just felt like he was rubbing it into my face because he could talk about it with retreat and I couldn't."  
"You... Got offended because of... some homework ?"

 

Keith looked at him with supplicating eyes. He had to understand. He needed him to understand, to valid him about what he did, _because he was no creep_. Keith didn't want to be different. Or at least not this kind of different.

 

"I got offended because this guy was talking in cold blood about things we both know are overwhelming. He had no right to minimize these feelings."

 

Lance stretched to draw a hand in the korean boy's hair, petting him gently.

 

"Well he couldn't possibly know. And no one died, so why are you still so triggered ?"  
"You don't understand. I got wild. I punched him. In the middle of the class."

 

The other boy's hand stopped as he rose on an elbow, eyes widening.

 

"You what now ?"  
"I punched him. Right here," he added, touching Lance's cheekbone. "Fortunately nothing broke."  
"Aoutch. Poor dude. I'm kinda sorry for the both of you now."  
"Yeah, me too. I can't get over the fact that I hit him just for that."  
"Babe, it's not the first time that you punch someone, and it probably won't be the last. You know it, I know it, we all know it. It never gave you this haunted look before. What happened next ?"

 

Keith caught himself doing this thing with his thumb of his free hand. Maybe it was another hint. He forced himself to stop the small movment. Somehow, it felt wrong.

 

"They sent me to the principal, who asked things. A lot of things."  
"What kind ?" Lance asked, frowning. "Nothing too personal, I hope ?"  
"More like... If I always had this kind of anger issues. If I had problems to follow in class. If I had sensory defensiveness. If I was... - how did she put that ? - "spacing out" or unable to focus."  
"And... Do you ?" Lance started to rub his black hair again.  
"Depends. I didn't had this kind of ultra-violent reaction since a long time. Must be at least five years since the last one. And, as you said, there are things I don't get, like references or simple notions. Because they are supposed to be simple and people don't bother to explain."

 

Lance chuckled. Keith himself used one specific reference each time he didn't get something, which was oddly accurate.

 

"Yeah, you don't get that reference, right ?"  
"Shut up," Keith grinned, burrying his face behind his hands.  
"Okay, okay, you just carry on. What else did she said ?"  
"Well I don't really have "sensory defensiveness"," he said after a second, mimicking the quotation marks. "It's more like hyper-awareness of myself and the thought that maybe people don't like when I become touchy. ...Yes I know, you're the exception."

 

Lance grinned and settled himself between Keith's legs, allowing the two of them to be more comfortable. Keith dropped the half-drunk beer on the coffee table and sat back beween two cushions.

 

"And, finally, no, I don't space out. But then she told me that I- That I'm- Urgh, that's super annoying, I can't even say it."  
"You can't or you don't want to ?"  
"Both ? I think I don't get it as true. I can't say it. It's blocked."

 

Lance almost teleported himself to their room and came back in the second with a piece of paper, a pen and a smile.

 

"If your voice doesn't allow you to say it, let your hands do the work."

 

Keith took the paper. Clicked the pen. Wrote the word. The word that didn't make sense. It didn't make sense for him, at least. He knew the word as an anomaly, an illness. It couldn't apply to him. One after the other, he put down the letters. Eight letters. Two letters in double. His hand shaked a little when he turned back the sheet.

 

A U T I S T I C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH I WAS WATCHING KEITH'S VLOG AND A LOT OF STUFF RELATED TO IT. And well I found that person who was explain how the vlog gave away hints about Keith's anxiety/probable autism. I will try to find it again so I can put a link here.


	18. In which Keith is a Potterhead™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's release some tension with a very important topic : Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea of what I'm doing ahahahahah (help)

It had been a long night. Keith didn't want to talk about it, but at the same time it was exactly what he needed. Lance was browsing the entire web to get information and cross datas with what they already knew. They eventually gave up and went to bed at two in the morning, only to cuddle for the rest of the night. They didn't sleep, only dozing off from time to time, switching a lot. Lance, who wasn't used to big-spooning, discovered that his boyfriend's weak spot was the soft skin just under his ears when he provoked shudders every time he brushed there with his lips. At least it had been a fruitful night.  


The next morning Keith went to school early because of a new convocation from the direction. Lance took care of Pidge before doing his own morning routine : he changed her diaper, washed her face and belly with the smooth sponge, brushed her small teeth, cleaned her ears, cut her nails and even took the time to braid her hair, now that it was long enough. The idea of his girl with short hair was still appealing, but playing with the thick strands - so similar to his own, just clearer - was too much fun. For now, he just wanted to keep it this way.

 

The day passed quickly and before he knew it he was in the dorms, grinding his brain over lessons and homeworks with his three unfortunate friends. But he had to admit : working was fun, when it wasn't actually done alone by himself. Lance was worried it might be boring and annoying (expecially with math because God he's so bad at math) but it was actually really fun, thanks to Ulaz who used a lot of drawings to illustrate complex theorems. Or at least it was, until Lotor decided to embed himself because "Thace was his room-mate and he had the right to check on him". Their revision session ended sooner than what was planned and Lance was about to come back home with the feeling of having learn nothing when Hunk decided that it was probably the perfect moment to go to the flowershop. They stayed there much of the evening, trying to get most of the work done by the time the sun goes down. In Lance opinion, it was relaxing to work with his best friend in the middle of the small shop, surrounded by cactuses, geraniums and chrysanthemums, with the smell of meatloaf coming from upstairs, where he knew Shay was cooking. By nineteen o'clock, Lance's stuf was packed in his bag and he was hitting the road to home.

 

The first thing he saw when he opened the door was Keith, sitting on the carpet by the couch, typing fast on his computer. The second he saw was Pidge, smashing a disconnected keyboard and clearly having a lot of fun. He hugged her, kissed him and went to the kitchen to start cooking. Keith seemed a lot more peaceful than the day before as he told Lance about his day and how he went to apologize to the guy he punched.

 

"...So in the end Philip's a nice guy, well except the fact that he looks like he dies a little more inside every minute. But, yeah. I kinda made a friend."  
"That's nice, babe," Lance smiled. "I guess he wasn't too mad about being punched in the face ?"

 

Keith shrugged and focused on Pidge for a second, who smiled at him, her mouth full of the smashed potatoes Lance was feeding her with, and replied :

 

"I don't think so. We talked for a while after spanish class. I learned that he was member of the LBTQ+ school community and part of the photography club."  
"Waiwhat ? There is a LGBTQ+ community in your school and you didn't know about it ?"

 

Once again, Keith shrugged and took over to feed the toddler, so Lance could finally eat his own food.

 

"Enough about me, what did you do today ?"  
"Well, I had a passionate debate with Hunk about which Hogwarts house was the best one, and it ended with me dying from tickles, so Hunk basically won."  
"What house is he in anyway ?"  
"He's supposed to be a Ravenclaw, at least that's what Pottermore said, but he'd always been a Hufflepuff at heart."  
"Let me guess : Hunk is a Hufflepuff, and I know for sure that Shiro is a Gryffindor. Allura is Hatstall between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but she thinks she is a Hufflepuff. Shay is clearly a Gryffindor too..."  
"What ? No way, Shay is a precious Hufflepuff that has to be protected at all costs !" Lance gasped, making Keith snort.  
"Dude, she fought for two years to have the right to keep her shop. She's courageous and got some damn nerves."  
"Language. But she's good with plants though, and she's the kindest person I've ever met. Well except Hunk. Maybe they're ex aequo on the top of the list. Anyway," he cut himself before he could start rambling. "I will accept the Gryffinpuff option."  
"So we have a Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor, a Hatstall and a Gryffinpuff. Thace would totally be a Ravenclaw," Keith resumed.  
"I agree, there is no way this guy is from another house."  
"Coran too."  
"Obviously."  
"Ulaz would be... A Ravenclaw slash Slytherin ?"  
"A Slytherclaw ? Why ?" the cuban boy asked, taking his eyes off a babbling Pidge for a second.  
"He's always plotting."  
"He's not."  
"Hell yeah he is."  
"Keith, language ! There are young souls around !" Lance said, covering his daughter's small ears.  
"Sorry. So. Remains only us."  
"Oh but I already know where we are ! Pidge is a beautiful Ravenclaw because she's a super smart cookie, you're a Gryfferin and I'm a Gryffindor !"  
"A Gryfferin ?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow as he stood to fill the water pitcher.  
"Well yes ! You're super ingenious and creative but also daring and courageous. You have a foot in each house."  
"When I was a kid I always assumed that I was a Slytherin because it was the house of most of the bad guys in the books."  
"Excuse me, Merlin was a Slytherin and Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, it didn't prevent them from being famous, or unfamous, for who they were and not which house they were from."

 

Keith stared silently, processing what Lance just said.

 

"What do you mean ?" he finally asked, clearly not getting the hint.

 

Lance wiped Pidge's mouth as she grabbed her plush from under the slab of her chair and he looked at him in the eyes, right into his soul. He did that sometimes, when he was very serious about something.

 

"I mean that what you are and who you are aren't necessarily the same thing. Don't you get it ?" Keith shook his head. "Think about it : you are Korean and Japanese. That's "what" you are, because these are your ethnicities, that's where your genes come from. But "who" you are depends on what you WANTS to be, and how you interact with people. Who you are is defined by your relationships, your spirit, your ambition. You are certainly human, but you're one particular human, and that's what makes you different from everybody else that defines who you are. Got it ?"  
"Not really," Keith smiled sheepishly. "But it makes sense, i suppose ?"  
"In simple words," Lance looked at him from across the table, "All Slytherins aren't bad guys, all Gryffindors aren't well intentionned, all Hufflepuffs aren't cuddly teddy bears and all Ravenclaws aren't nerds. Think about Snape who was loyal to Dumbledore until the end, about Pettigrew who was a walking disappointment, about Diggory who was badass as heck - I mean who didn't crush on him at some point ? - and about Gilderoy Lockhart which ego should have suffocated him."

 

Keith smirked at the thought of Lockhart choking for air in the middle of his oversized self-esteem. Okay that one was probably the best mental picture he had of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm personally a Hufflepuff. What are you ? :D  
> Also did you get the reference ? You better because it will come back in a few chapters. Hint : eyewitness.  
> So uuuuuuh I may have a problem. I don't know how to make a transition. I mean, I know what I want to do, I have like the whole plot plus an accurate idea of the next three of four chapters, but I have no idea how to make a transition. Would you guys mind if I jump a few years so I can work more on Pidge ? Need advices and thoughts. Deuces !  
> *jackscepticeye outro*


	19. In which Allura is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries hard, Pidge is awesome, Shiro is suspicious, Allura is not doing so well and Lance is late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL  
> I found some inspiration yay ! Unfortunately it came from a bad day, and I'm not feeling really well so so does Keith
> 
> Hopefully this will bring me back on tracks and I will post a new chapter soon.

Keith was not okay with it. He couldn't be okay with it. The school psychologist just confirmed the other day that they were right, but he didn't want them to be right. This, the word he couldn't even pronounce, wasn't him. Or at least, like Lance tried to explain, "part of him". He couldn't admit it. He felt miserable about it, because it was something he couldn't control. Once again, there was something in his life he couldn't control and it hurt him. He went through his day without thinking of it, registrated his lessons because in no way he was able to be attentive that day and decided to run at the park since he had time before having to pick up Pidge from Kintergarten. He barely took the time to make a detour by the flat, just enough to drop his bag and jump into a pair of joggers before flying out again. He needed to clear his mind to think straight (as straight as a gay dude could be, anyway) and running was the first option he thought of. 

 

Sometimes Keith just needed the familiar burn of his muscles, the numbness coming from the speed and the music in his ears to stop thinking. He felt like he was trying to escape something, to put distance between him and _it_. But no matter how fast and how far he ran, the thing was still inside of him, in his head, in his heart, in his entire body. And that wasn't a pleasant feeling. Keith paused to catch his breath and make some streching. His body was something he had control on since almost forever. He decided that if he couldn't fight what he was, at least he would take care of how he was. He needed to stay healthy by not letting this new element blur his mind. Lance needed him, Pidge needed him, hell, even Shiro needed him sometimes, but most of all they needed him to be okay.

 

He resumed his run with a moderate speed this time, not like a mad man. He suceeded at getting around the entire park twice and decided to stop when his lungs were nothing but empty airsacs. On his way back home, he felt lighter. It was probably nothing, but running had made him less self-conscious about the whole thing. Nobody ever died from being aut... well, being different. He still needed time to wrap his brain around all this, and yes it was pretty triggering at first. But he needed time for everything, so what was new.

He ran up the stairs to the fourth floor, sweating and panting, but almost happy with himself. Once the self-destructive thoughts and the anxiety were in part washed away, the situation didn't look as desperate. Until he realized he let his keys in his bag. The same bag he sent flying across the living room a hour ago.

 

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," he mumbled to himself, bumping his head on the door.

 

He sighed and reached for his phone, quickly texting Lance that he was locked out and that he was probably crashing by Shiro's house with Pidge until the boy could save them from a long night with Shiro and Allura's being gross. He was probably over-dramatic, but hey, he had Lance as his boyfriend, the dude would have rub off on him sooner or later. And so, he went down to the kindergarten.

 

"I mean of course you can stay home ! I'm your brother, not heartless ! Just remember to take your keys next time, okay ?"  
"Yes dad."

 

Shiro rolled his eyes, going back to his steaming mug, and Keith smirked. He knew the man hated it when he called him that way, but it was just too much fun. He grabbed Pidge's tiny hand as she looked like she didn't wanted to stay in the stroller and headed back to the exit, before turning back one last time to ask :

 

"Hey, will Allura be home ?"  
"Probably, she finished half an hour ago. Why ?"  
"Haven't seen her in a while. She okay ?"

 

Shiro choked on his tea, watering a poor kid who passed too close at the worst moment. Shiro, as the professional caretaker he was, cleaned the young toddler - a boy ? a girl ? Keith couldn't tell - and went back to his brother and Pidge.

 

"She is alright, she just has a lot to do at work, that's all."  
"Refilling month at the record store ?" the younger man guessed.  
"Yeah. Yeah, definitely the refilling month," Shiro chuckled, nervous.  
"... Okay. Well, see you tonight maybe."

 

Shiro vaguely waved at him as another teacher was calling him from the next room, and Keith scooped his girl and got out of the building, letting her toddle on their way to the house. He chattered with her, aware that she was listening to him even if she probably didn't understood a word of what he was saying. She laughed spontaneously, pointing at things a few times with her finger as there was the most hilarious things she'd ever seen. That was cute. She was so vivid, like a breath of fresh air : everything seemed to interest her, like the entire world was worthy of her attention and enthusiasm. She liked to learn, as far as he could tell, and she liked to discover. Not that she didn't before, but the more time passed the more it was noticeable.

 

It took them longer than expected to reach the house, because of Pidge stopping at every flower and every crack in the concrete, but also because of Keith chasing her down every time she was dangerously close to the edge of the sidewalk. Pidge slipped away to explore this whole new world as he folded the stroller in the ingress. Keith knew from experience that everything in the house was always tidy, after all he lived there until a few months ago, but he double-checked every corner table, just in case, before letting her play on the carpet with Greenie and a few toys always present in the stroller's bag. Once he was sure she was settled for at least a good amount of time, he climbed to the second floor where his old room was in order to change clothes, meeting Galra and Marmora on his way, both sleeping on the stairs.

 

The room hadn't changed in twelve years : still the same stripped wallpaper, the same desk, the same mattress on the door's nearest corner, the same drawer with a few spare clothes, the same old stuff he amassed over time. It kind of smelt like home, but not completely : it was more like nostalgia. Home wasn't a place anymore for Keith, it was people, faces. Shiro was home, Allura was home, Hunk and Shay were home, Pidge was starting to be home too and Lance, _damn_ , the guy was definitely home. So yes, of course his childhood room - in which he was still sleeping ocassionally - was full of memories, and of course it would always smell like home, but he knew that without the people in there, this place was nothing more than somewhere to sleep.

 

About people, Keith realized he hadn't seen Allura anywhere. He hastily put on a clean shirt and a pair of black jeans and started to look for her. She wasn't in the kitchen because he would have heard her, and she wasn't in her room because the door was open when he passed by. It left a few possibilites. He first checked the office, which was his mom's room a long time ago but Shiro reused as a "thinking room" as he called it, then the bathroom in case she was taking a shower and didn't noticed that he was here then the WC.

 

She was definitely in the WC. Vomiting.

 

"Allura ?" he asked, knocking at the same time. "What's happening ?"  
"Keith ?" her voice sounded raspy through the closed door. "What are you doing here ?"  
"I forgot my keys at home, Shiro said I was free to come here with Pidge until Lance comes and gets us. You alright in there ?"  
"Let me just..." she was interrupted by the sound of the flush, then the locker clicked and Allura appeared, a little bit greener than usual. "Fucking sandwich, I knew it was outdated."  
"Are you... better ? I can make you some tea," Keith proposed, trying to not laugh at the thought of Shiro spitting his own beverage on a random kid.  
"That would be very nice of you," she said with a tired smile. "You said Katie was here too ?"  
"Yes, playing in the living room."

 

They went down in silence and headed toward the kitchen, taking a look to Pidge on their way. The kid was still babbling on the carpet, playing with her stuffed lion. Allura squinted, looking at her over her shoulder. Keith just grabbed the old kettle and started to boil some water, then sat on the counter in silence. They watched the kid for a moment, until he decided to talk. Small talk wasn't his specialty, it was more a Lance-thing, but he hadn't seen Allura since Pidge's birthday, which was two months ago.

 

"So. Food poisoning ?"

 

Allura sighted and nodded.

 

"I thought it was okay because it was only three days too late, but... Well. It wasn't such a good idea after all. It was quite an experience."

 

The kettle whistled and Keith grabbed two mugs, filling them almost to the top and adding a tea bag in each one. The went to the living room to settle on the couch, making their presence known to the child at the same time. She looked over, smiled at them and went back on what she was doing, which was flying her lion with some pretty accurate engine noises.

 

"Tell me," Allura asked, "What is it like to have her at home ?"  
"That's... quite an experience, too. It's very confusing, most of the time. I don't always know what to do, and Lance isn't always there to take care of things. I mean, he had a lot of practice, and I don't. At first I was so afraid of dropping her that I refused to take her in my arms. But I want to be good at it, I really want, even if I'm still learning how to parent."  
"Yes, I guess it's something you never stop learning. I might sound rude, but... You weren't even ready on the first place, were you ?"  
"I don't accept it any less. I mean, I love Lance more than anything, and I really started to love Pidge too. It's no one fault, really, that we are in this situation. We've all learned to accept it long time ago. ... Allura, are you sure you're okay ? You're turning green again."  
"Give me a moment," she said, hastily putting her half-drunk tea on the coffee table before rushing to the WC.

 

Keith was slightly worried. It was the second time in less than fifteen minutes : it would probably a good idea to bring her to an emergency room. He had food poisoning before and he knew it was no fun. But before he could take his phone Pidge yawned and looked at him, arms raised. He put his mug next to Allura's, reaching for her as she started to snuggle against him. It was almost half past six and she would soon start to be hungry and sleepy. He checked his phone, seeing two messages from Lance, the first telling that he was coming as soon as possible and the second asking if chinese for dinner sounded good. He quickly replied and then called Shiro. If the man wasn't already on his way back, he was probably on his way to close everything and grab his stuff. At the second ring he picked up the phone.

 

"Yes."  
"Takashi, I think Allura has food poisoning. Are you on your way or should I call an ambulance ?"  
"Keith wha-- ? I don't he-- that well, --at did you say ?"  
"ALLURA HAS FOOD POISONING SHIRO," Keith articulated excessively. "What do I do ?"  
"I'm ho-- in ten minutes, make sure -- stays hydrated until the--. And --on't freak out !"  
"I'm not..." Keith started, but Shiro already hang up.

 

He wasn't freaking out ! Well not a lot at least. He made sure Pidge was napping before grabbing a water bottle and some tissues. He went upstairs once again, climbing over his cats who were even more spread on the stairs than before. Allura was probably done by now, but he knocked at the door for good measure.

 

"Allura, I just called Takashi. He said he'll be here soon, and that you have to stay hydrated."  
"Thank god," she muttered, wipping her mouth with the kleenex Keith was giving her, then added, "Where is Pidge ?"  
"She is sleeping on the couch, it's okay."  
"Go back to her, Keith, I'm okay. I just need to... Urgh."  
"You don't look well, I mean it. It's better if I don't let you alone by yourself."

 

She nodded, drinking half of the bottle at once. Damn, she wasn't pretending to be sick. The door slammed slightly downstairs and they both sighed in relief. Now that an actual adult was around, everything was going to be okay. Fortunately Shiro took care of everything and within twenty minutes he and Allura were in his car in direction of the hospital. And Keith was still there.  
Lance arrived, nearly five minutes later, and was greated by a slightly tousled boyfriend and a sleeping baby.

 

"Hey you two. How are you doing ?" he asked, kissing Keith and unfolding the stroller at the same time.  
"Better than Allura, that's for sure," the other one mumbled, strapping the toddler.  
"What ? What's wrong with the princess ?"  
"She threw up. Twice. She had food poisoning because of a stupid sandwich or something."  
"Ew. That's gross. And kind of sad."  
"Who do you say. Imagine if I didn't forget my keys, she would have been all alone this whole time."  
"Bless your forgetful brain," Lance giggled as he kissed Keith's temple and the latter pushed him away playfully.  
"You fucker !"  
"You sucker."  
"Urgh I hate you," Keith grunted, trying to not smile.  
"Naaaah, I know you don't," Lance just replied, wrapping a arm around his boyfriend.  
"Right. I don't."

 

They walked home in a comfortable silence. It was all so domestic, but it felt normal to Keith. And this was exactly what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food poisoning sucks, kids. So does blury mind.


	20. In which Pidge is a true angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a breakdown, Pidge is here to bright his mood, Lotor is involved and Shallura might be up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea of what I'm doing anymore lol  
> Tbh I just put my feelings on Lance, sorry man, I needed to get it out. :/

From that day, Keith started to run every morning. It was his new way to cope. Lance let him do, and even tagged along the few times Pidge was oversleeping. It was nice. Painful at first, unpleasant next, liberator in the end. It was still a "Keith thing" though, and Lance didn't want to overstep the line. Sometimes he just wasn't needed. Lance could understand that. 

 

It was almost june again, and between remedial teaching and final exams' date released, Lance was a nervous wreck. Not to mention that there was a lot going on on the social level : his mom wanted the three of them for at least full july, and then the Holt parents wanted to pass by to say hello to their granddaughter, and then Keith had to go with Shiro to see his mother at the rest house, and there was the whole thing with his potential new job... Nobody except Hunk and Keith knew, because Lance didn't want to disappoint anyone if he wasn't able to pass his last year of studies. Still, all this pression got the better of him and the young dad broke a few times. Basically, Lance started crying again. It was always when he was alone, like in an empty lab between two classes, or wherever he could cry unnoticed, but it was always the same thing : violent shakes, silent sobs and paralysis.

 

One day, two weeks precisely before the final exam, he had the worst panic attack he never had. Since it was wednesday, he had picked up Pidge early from kindergarten. It was almost three in the afternoon and Keith was working at the repair shop until late while Pidge was playing in her room, when Lance suddently felt like he was about to throw up. He ran to the bathroom and leaned on the sink, barely standing. His arms were shaking badly, his head was throbbing and he couldn't see anymore through the tears. He forced himself to remember how to breathe. He couldn't do anything but wait to calm down. His mind was blank, the only thought crossing his mind was like a short mantra, "inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale". He knew, deep down, that he would be okay eventually. But despite this, at the moment, he just couldn't convince himself. He collapsed in the bathtub, confusely knowing that it would protect him from hurting himself. He put his hands on his mouth, trying to suppress a huge sob. He would be fine. He studied enough for every class. He would be fine. There was no way he would fail his year. He would be fine. He would be fine. He would-

 

"T'okay."

 

Lance jolted up from the bathtub, his eyes widening. Pidge was standing next to him, tiptoeing to reach him, Greenie at her side and a piece of string hanging from the bathroom's door handle. He could believe it : his daughter, who wasn't tall enough to reach the handle, found a way to open to door so she could see him, and...

 

"D-did you just talked to me ?"

 

Pidge ignored his comment and made grabby hands, wanting to join him in the bathtub. He dried his face and reached for her, looking at her determined face curiously. Once she was settled comfortably on his lap, she surprised him by shoving the plush in his arms and suddently slapping his cheeks with both hands simultaneously. She repeated, more serious than ever :

 

"T'okay. It. okay."

 

And Lance understood. Somehow, Pidge knew he was panicking. She had found a way to pass through the door even though she was to small to open it herself, and she had made the effort to choose carefully her first word so that she could cheer him up. Pidge was trying to comfort him. Pidge, his baby, just spoke to him with a clear full word, to cheer him up. He laughed, startling his daughter, and hugged her tightly. She was amazing. His little girl was amazing ! His hands were still shaking a bit, but the fear was totally forgotten, his mind focussing on the kid instead. If even Pidge believed he was able to be okay, then he had to be. Still holding her, he got up from the bathtub, giving her the toy back on his way out, and decided to do something they both liked. It was clear enough that he needed a break from worrying and so decided to cook. He made his way to the kitchen, dropped her in her baby seat and started to get out the ingredients for pancakes. Pidge was always crazy for cakes in general, but not as much as she was for veggies. He couldn't wait to see how she would react to coffee.

 

It took maybe an hour for him to make the dough, and another hour and half before evering was done. He pretended not to see Pidge stealing a piece of the paste every time he made a pancake, and they giggled together while having a snack. Pidge was exactly the kind of distraction he needed, keeping away his anxiety. All he cared about was making sure that she wouldn't hurt herlself with the spoon and that she stayed hydrated enough. When Keith came back home, he found Lance smiling brightly and Pidge conscientiously colouring one of the mandalas from the book she got from her birthday. Hearing the jingle of keys, Lance looked up from the drawing to his boyfriend, to notice that the korean boy seemed pretty bothered from whatever was happening on his phone.

 

"Babe ? Everything okay ?"

 

Keith glanced at him as he sit at the table, dropping his bag and kissing him on the head.

 

"Actually, yes. I have two good news."  
"If they are good news why are you making such a face ? You look like you swallowed a whole lemon.

 

Keith grinned and leaned forward to caress Pidge's cheek from across the table, earning a smile from the toddler.

 

"First thing first," he said, looking back at Lance while taking one of the pancakes on the plate. "I may have found a way to contact Matt, or at least a number that she may not have deleted."

 

Lance nearly fell from his chair.

 

"Wh- How ?! Where did you..?"  
"Remember the internship we're all supposed to do ? The school give us "work mobile phones" as they say, with which you can only call. No GPS, that's why I think she may have kept it."  
"Wait wait wait, then what's the point if you can't localize her ?"  
"I found that companies usually keep these numbers registered somewhere if by some chance the student forgot something in the office."  
"So, you're telling me..." Lance started, thinking at the same time. "You're telling me that you know where she did her internship, and that you found her number ?"  
"Not really," Keith inerrupted him, raising a hand. "I don't have her number. Yet. But we can have it, because we know someone who know the boss."  
"...This is the part where I'm not supposed to like it, right ?" Lance deadpanned.  
"Yeah, sorry."

 

Lance rubbed his face. Here went nothing.

 

"Okay, tell me."  
"The dude is Lotor's dad ?" Keith answered, and his tone shifted slightly to a question as Lance's expression turned into panic.  
"Oh no. No no no no no no. I'm not asking THAT GUY to dig into his father's files just to find a way to contact my ex about our child. And why would he even do that ? For my pretty face ? Uh-uh. Thanks, but no thanks."

 

Keith looked at him wih a blank face. He was kidding right ?

 

"Love, I know that you don't like him, but we kinda need this number. We still aren't perfectly in agreement with the law there. Pidge is legally still a Holt, if anything happen," at this point he just articulated, "We're fucked."

 

Lance sighed. They were fucked. The entire situation was fucked up, to be honest. The worst part being that Lance was the only one to blame. He rubbed his face, again, and whimpered.

 

"Fuck it. You're right, we need this number. I will take it from his dead body if I have to, but it went one too long. You know what ? He makes a party the night of the results, what if we join and wait until he's drunk enough ? I know for sure that he's a leightweight with alcohol."

 

"Sounds realistic. What do we do with the kid ? We can't really take her with us."  
"Hunk wasn't planning on going at the party. Neither were I, to be true... Urgh, I hate it so much. ANYWAY !" he yelled, startling everyone else. "What was the other new ?"  
"Oh !" Keith said, looking genuinely confused. "I think Shiro and Allura are having a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing the light guys ! Ahah no not really but we're entering the last part of the fic and everything will start to speed a little bit now that Pidge started talking. Also, tags will change soon.


	21. In which Lance finally breathes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the stress period and the (re)start of a beautiful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IT TOOK FOREVER. URGH I'M SUCH A LAZY ASS SAVE ME FROM MYSELF. END MY SUFFERING.
> 
> Anyway, turned out I just needed motivation and a lack of connection to pull through my writer block. Uh, who knew.

"Excuse me, _what_ ?"

 

Keith fished his phone from his pocket, unlocking the screen to show him the text he was reading earlier. In substence, Shiro was asking Keith not so subtly if he could use his second name, Akira, if by any chance he needed to name something or someone.

 

"Well. That's very suspicious," Lance said with a sly smile.  
"And it would explain the whole food poisoning drama," Keith agreed, the same look on his face.

 

Pidge wiggled on her chair, hitting her spoon on the wooden tray to draw her dads' attention : with a sigh Lance stood up and released her from the sitting position she was forced into. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran to the livingroom with a delighted squeal and started to rummage around through her toys, finally digging out Greenie from under a 3D printed puzzle. Back to the text, Lance wondered if Shiro was willingly giving hints or if he was just ingenuous enough to think that Keith wouldn't add two and two and figure out what it implied. At some point, Keith looked up at him and asked :

 

"So. What do we do ? Do I interrogate Shiro about it or..?"  
"Nah, let them be," Lance decided. "They'll tell us when they're ready."

 

Keith hummed softly and turned off the phone, grabbing another -now cold- pancake. They stopped talking about it and got back to their usual domestic routine. Keith did the laundry while Lance cleaned the kitchen, then they both made dinner in a comfortable silence, only interrupted every now and then by a random "gimme the spoon, please" or a fit of giggles. After the meal, during which Pidge made puppy eyes to have a second portion of grated carrots, they all settled on the largest couch to watch Avatar the Last Airbender on Netflix. Lance was taking most of the space, his long legs thrown across the seat and back propped up against the armrest. Keith was sitting between his tights, not quite leaning on him, with Pidge resting against his stomach. A few hours later, when the sleep knocked out the kid, Keith took the opportunity to put her to bed before she could wake up and refuse to stay still. He came back a few minutes later and layed down next to his boyfriend, his head resting on the boy's chest. Lance's hands automatically found their way under Keith's shirt and through his hair. After a few minutes of Zuko and Katara bikering, however, Lance frowned and leaned forward to smell him.

 

"What are you doing ?" Keith asked, eyes half-closed.  
"You smell funny."  
"Hm. Probably the computer that exploded at work."  
"A computer exploded ? How ?"  
"T'was old and the fan was full of shit. It overheated and exploded. I should probably shower."  
"Can I join ?" Lance asked jokingly, but didn't expect Keith to lift his head and shoot him a toothy grin.  
"Depends, do you plan on getting up tomorrow ?"

 

_Oh, the smooth motherfucker._

 

"I mean, on a practical point of view we'll take less time together than appart."

 

Of course, they didn't, but nobody would have bet against it.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Time is relative : it can strech indefinitely or compress itself into what feels like a handful of moments. To Lance, the two weeks before the final exams felt like thousands of years, and at the same time he got through them in a blink of an eye. Before he could even notice, he was already passing his last test, the biology one, and was truly acing it. He got out half an hour ahead of anyone else and throwed himself in Keith's arms with a moan of relief, whow as waiting for him on his bike, in front of the school. His boyfriend laughed and pat his head, trying not to fall over his seat.

 

"So ?" he asked when Lance finally decided to separate his face from Keith's shirt.  
"I don't care about the results anymore, I'm just happy it's finished, I can go home and eat and nap and romance you and take care of Pidge for the rest of the eternity !"  
"Who's Pidge ?"

 

They froze and looked behind them, still entangled in each other's arms. Plaxum and Florona, two students from Lance's class, were looking at them with curious eyes. Lance shot Keith a panicked look, his grip sensibly hardening on his boyfriend's forearms.

 

"Hi Flo, Plax. How was the test ?"  
"Easy, as expected, but don't change the subject, Kogane. Who's Pidge ?" Flo asked.

 

Keith shut his mouth and glanced at Lance. The boy was pale, but something in his eyes was strong and steady, and Keith decided that it wasn't up to him. Lance had to make his choice.

 

"Pidge is m... our daughter."

 

The two cousins shared a look, unable to tell if it was an expression or literal.

 

"A daughter, like... For real ?" Plax said, his eyes slowly but surely filling with glitter.  
"Yes, for real, with two legs, two arms and a head," Keith answered, Lance's grip loose on his arms.  
"Wait, where is the trick ?" Flo asked, squinting suspiciously. "Are we talking about a real human being, coming from a womb and everything ?"  
"Absolutely," Lance smirked, his normal self already back. "Give me a sec, I have so many photos of her on my phone..."

 

While Lance was typing on his phone to unlock the folder with Pidge's pictures, Keith wondered if it was how Lance planned to reveal the kid's existence. Probably not ut, somehow, the fact that he just got along with it was even more courageous and admirable. Plax at some point realized that her mom knew Lance from the Kindergarten where she dropped Dek - Plaxum's brother - every day, and Flo cooed at every single picture, looking up every now and then to compare her with her dads.

 

"She has your bonecheeks, that's for sure, and the nose is somewhat similar. And, oh my god, look at that, Plax !" she shrieked, drawing her cousin closer, who laughed.  
"Oh my, Keith, she got your glare !"  
"See ? I told you !" Lance grinned, waving wildly in their giggling general direction, making Keith roll his eyes. "Girls, you tell him, he doesn't believe it when I'm the one saying it !" he whined, half-dropping against Flo.  
"That's not true and you know it."  
"I beg to differ, she definitely copied your annoyed pout. Yeah, exactly, that one !" Flo laughed at Keith's frown.

 

He put his chin in his hand, looking at him fondly. Lance was smiling like mad, his cheeks flushed and his eyes filled with pride, visibly happy to explain why Pidge was so great (except for the screams ; those were definitely unecessary). Not that it was hard to convince any of them, honestly, Pidge was pretty much making unanimity.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"And then she said 'no way' and I was 'yes way' and she laughed because it's just too unbelievable, right ? But it's true, I was there and I saw it with my two own eyes !"

 

Hunk smiled and took a sip of his coffee, before pointing an accusatory at Lance.

 

"Give me one reason to believe any of this."  
"Oh come on, Hunk, my dude, my bro, my bestest boi ! Isn't my word enough ?"

 

Hunk raised silently an eyebrow, sipping from his large cup. Lance rolled his eyes, laughing, and launched himself across the small table between them. The big guy poked his cheek, earning a soft whine, and smiled again.

 

"Okay, enough of Allura not believing you. Have you told your mom about the job offer yet ?"  
"Yeaaaah, no, actually I'm waiting to tell her in person. It's kind of a big deal, you know ?" Lance argued, sitting up and playing with his own cup.  
"And you choose to tell me by phone ? I'm wounded, Lance, really," Hunk squeezed a hand over his chest, faking a heat attack.  
"You're fine, don't be over-dramatic."  
"Says who."  
"Outch, fair enough," Lance downed half of his beverage in one gulp, making Hunk wince. "We're going in early july, by the way, so if you want to pass by..."  
"Aaah, actually, did you know that Rax recently bought the small cafe right next to Balmera's Garden ?"  
"No, you didn't tell me ! That's amazing ! Since when ?!"  
"Uh, last month I think ? We pretty much spent half of the time cleaning and fixing everything, and we destroyed the wall between the shops."  
"Dude !" Lance almost yelled, drawing both Pidge's and another patron's attention. "And you didn't tell me ? I could have helped !"  
"Lance, buddy, don't get me wrong, but you were so stressed over the exams and everything Pidge-related that you just... Tuned out everything else."  
"I didn't- !" Lance started, before realizing that it was probably true. "Wait. Did I ?"  
"You did," Hunk nodded. "And you're just starting to get back to normal."  
"Oh. Oooooh. That's why you called this a 'catch-up date'. I get it !" he smirked. "Man, I was really out of it, wasn't I ?"

 

The baby started to wiggle in her seat, so Lance took a second to undo the belt and take her on his lap. Pidge's eyes looked up to meet Hunk's, and they waved and gurggled at each other.

 

"Okay, so. What else did I miss ?"  
"Hum... Well, Rax is opening Balmera's Cafe, my old friend Sal got the cook job..."  
"Sal... Do you mean, your bootcamp partner Sal ?"  
"The one and only !"  
"Wow, that's wild. I guess you're the angel who made this happening ?"  
"You bet," Hunk winked. "Shay helped a lot, though. She was the one to think of him for the job."  
"And since you're already working at BG... Hunk, you're a genius."  
"Thanks, I try."  
"Awo," Pidge said, pointing instistingly at the Lotus sitting nicely next to her dad's coffee. "Aglubleh ?"  
"Sure Pigeon, go for it," Lance smiled, unwrapping the cookie. "Oh, did you know she started talking for good ?!"  
"No !" Hunk shrieked, drawing the eyes of the other customer on him this time. "Since when ? How ? What did she said ?"  
"Long story short, I was having a nervous break-down and she told me it was going to be okay," Lance answered, beaming with pride.  
"T'okay," Pidge confirmed from his lap, gnawing on her food.

 

Hunk made the softest "awww" in existence, extending a hand to ruffle the kid's long hair, at which she whined and shook her head, making both of the adults laugh.

 

"Okay, but what did I miss ?" the phillipine asked after a few seconds.  
"Well, you already know how well I did the last exam, and about Pidge talking... Nah, I think you're good, Hunk. Keith says hi by the way."  
"How is he ? I didn't see him at all last week. He missed school ?"  
"No, he finished early ! You know, perks of being a year younger..."  
"Ah, the younglings..." Hunk tried to hide his smile behing his cup.  
"You sound like Coran," the other smirked. "Careful, soon you'll start to grow a moustache."  
"What, don't you think I would look good with a moustache ?"  
"Honestly, you could wear a trash bag you would still look good. But Coran's moustache is just... too Coran-ish for you, buddy," Lance saddly shook his head.  
"True, true."

 

They smiled at each other, and Lance felt a little bit better : he wasn't as unphased as he was a year before. He wasn't out of the system anymore, he was almost like anyone else his age. Slowly but surely, things were making sense again in his life. Baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for kudos and comments ! Please, feedbaks are what keep an author alive !


End file.
